Love is For-Ever-Green
by darkchannel30
Summary: Imagine a love story with the biggest cinnamon roll and the purest girl at U.A. That's right this is a simple love story between Izuku x Ibara fic mainly because we need more love for these two
1. Dagobah Beach

**Hello everyone this is my first My Hero fanfiction also seeing that it's Earth Day I decided to green. Yup this is Izuku Midoriya x Ibara Shiozaki the two green haired teen of U.A. **

**Honestly I would love to see more of the ultimate cinnamon roll and the purest girl in this site.**

**A/N: Ibara might be a little OOC**

**Chapter 1: Dagobah Beach**

"All men are created equal" that was a common misconception. In the bible it dose not say this exact phrase but it does say no matter what race you are, no matter who you are we are all the same. We all equally live in sin and we all equally have the ability to receive redemption.

A week before the exam a young woman by the name of Ibara Shiozaki was standing at the Dagobah Municipal Beach taking in the scenery. As a child she once saw a picture of parents and how the beautiful beach it once was. Her mother once told her how she would have little romantic getaways with her father in there younger years. But as the years passed while exploring she had heard about how beautiful this place was and how it had transformed from a junk heap do to mankind sinful nature. When she had heard of this she felt a sadness that was unbefitting for her do to the fact that she will never have the experience that her mother and father once had.

Until

Until she heard how someone has been little by little restoring this place to it's former glory. Yet so far no one has claimed this act of good deed, not the heroes nor did any environmentalist organizations, who would go through the effort of coming here everyday without any interior motive it was left a mystery to her. Seeing this as it is now sitting on the sand and admiring the view as the sun slowly set she felt guilty.

Here she was getting ready to attend U.A. High entrance exam and with her head held high she was ready to attending such a prominent school. She believe with enough conviction and heart she will make it as a hero but after setting her eyes on this place she wondered what a hero really meant. She wonder if she's following her path for the right reasons or was it an excuse to follow her selfish dreams. With her conflicting emotion a lone tear passed down her face.

Little did she knew there was another green headed teen on the other side of the beach finishing his 'Aim To Pass The American Dream Plan' routine for the day. When Izuku decided to go plus ultra with his training regiment he didn't imagine he would end up finishing sooner then expected. As the sun was setting he finished moving an abnormal amount of trash. In his hands were broken skin, his track suit he was wearing was covered in sand and sweat. He lay down his exhausted body in the cool refreshing sand as his breaths were heavy.

"All Might should be here soon" Izuku said to no one unparticular "it sure nice of him to pick me up"

As he stared at empty space he watched the night starry blanketed the sky while listening to the gentile waves. As he took in all of the scenery has to offer he had a moment of guilty pleasure. When he told his mother that he was going to single handily cleaned the entire beach she cried to much she actually fainted from dehydration. She then told him how in her younger years his father took her to this beach for his first date and how he attended to propos on this exact beach...but failed to so do to the junk, so he just propos to her on the car ride home.

While Izuku was recalling what his mother told him he wondered seeing that the beach is now restored if he was going to do the same. The part of his dad proposing on the beach not part on the car ride home.

Without the boy realizing it the No. 1 Hero was already on the beach to pick him up. But imagine to his surprise he saw a young girl with thorn-covered vines for hair sitting all alone in the sand crying. So as a Professional Hero and as an educator he did what needed to be done.

"Young lady are you alright" said an unknown voice to the young maiden.

Ibara didn't replay right away she was to surprise by the fact that someone else was here as she wiped her tears she imminently responded.

"YES! Yes I'm fine sir" she said sounding a bit off.

"I don't mean to intrude but maybe talking to a stranger might help" All might said with his usual smile. Even without his costume he will always try to help those in need and it was the same kind of sprit he saw in young Midoriya.

When Ibara saw the man he seems to be an older malnourished man with blond hair and was wearing a coat that protected him from the cold. She was told in a young age to never judge a person by their appearance but when she saw his smile she felt at ease for reasons unknown to her.

"Well since you insisted I need to ask" Ibara talk to the stranger not knowing why "Do you think I could become a hero" when she said this Yagi was shocked to say the least as he took a few steps back.

"By any chance are you quirkless" he said with the slightest of hesitation _'What are the odds of me running into another quirkless child inspiring to become a hero' _he thought not realizing the obvious.

"I umm no I am not quirkless. My quirk is called **Vines** it allows me control these vines in my hair if I soaked them in water and bathed with sunlight I am able to regrow them" she explained with an odd expression seeing that her quirk is a mutant type she didn't expected such an odd question.

_'I can practically hear young Midoriya's muttering' _the professional Hero thought knowing the boy far to well.

"Yes I can see that now hahahaha _cough _"Toshinori said with a halfhearted laugh and as soon as he did he spat some blood. Without warning he felt two incredibly soft hands touching his face.

"SIR" Ibara said...no YELLED while looking directly in his eyes in horror all the while All Might feeling nervous "Are you feeling alright? Are you hurt? Can you breath correctly? You seem malnourished. When was the last time you had a proper meal? Should I call the ambulance? You're bleeding of course I should? Please allow me to help" she said not giving him a chance to speak.

"Young lady" with this he got her attention "you were worried for a complete stranger and it seems to me you're kindhearted soul. So why did you have doubts if you could be a hero"

"Well...is because I'm wondering if I'm following this path for the right reasons" Yagi was surprise "You see I have heard rumors had it that a green haired boy and a muscular man could be seen here every morning doing charitable work. So if I wanted to become a real hero shouldn't I do the same" when she confessed her true feeling Yagi couldn't help but have a nervous sweat but he couldn't help but smile knowing their was another inspiring hero in this very beach.

"Tell me young lady what's your name? Are you planning to go to U.A." Yagi said with blood still on his face.

"My name is Ibara Shiozaki and yes I am planning to go to U.A. if they have me" Ibara said not feeling 100% comfortable talking about private matters to a stranger.

"Good to hear, you see I work at U.A. as their Instructional Coordinator for the Hero Course" All Might said giving her his card. Nezu had given him an official job title under his real name of course.

"Mr. Toshinori Yagi" Ibara said reading the card out load, to her it looked official.

"Yes...and please don't worry about my health. Ever since working there I've been getting a lot better _cough_" more of his blood has been spilled.

"Are you sure you are all right"

"Don't worry I'm fine actually I'm All Might"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry"

"Apology excepted"

Before they even realized it the sun had already set and now the two were now alone.

"It's getting very late tell me do you have a ride home. I don't feel comfortable leaving a young girl here" he said with an unsettling tone.

"Well...I do not. I came across this place while I was wondering lost in my thoughts" the vine girl answered honestly.

"Then please allow me to drive you home" even though it was unselfish offer it did sounded it bit unsettling for the No.1 Hero to say.

"Even though generous offer I cannot, I don't believe my parents would allow me to take the offer from a stranger, even if you work for U.A." when she stated this she felt guilty, even if speaks the truth. This man has offer her an unselfish act of kindness and she had to deny this.

"I see that is problematic" Toshinori said with a slight frown as he saw the young girl looking down in guilt "How about this I have an idea that would satisfy everyone"

To Ibara surprise Mr. Yagi had suggested that she could call her parents for permission. It took convincing but after explaining he worked at U.A. and a call from Principle Nezu for clarification. He manage to persuade them with his natural charm.

"Well young Shiozaki it seems that your parents has given their permission to drive you home. It took some sway but they finally gave in thanks to my charming personality" he said with a light chuckle and Ibara gave out a giggle.

As they took their journey towards Mr. Yagi luxurious car it took 15 minutes of driving before Ibara asked a question that she should have asked long before.

"Mr. Yagi can I ask you something" Ibara said with hesitation and sounded slightly nervous.

"Theirs no need to be so nervous young Shiozaki I am an educator after all" All might said with a bit of pride in his voice _'If I can expect students like her at U.A. teaching will be a breeze' _he thought as he was calmly driving his car.

"I was just wondering...why did you on the beach so late" she asked with genuine curiosity knowing full well about the old proverb with the cat.

"Is that all well that's a simple question I came to Dagobah Municipal Beach to pick up...YOUNG MIDORIYA" he said as he gushed out blood with panic in his voice witch effected his driving.

"Mr. Yagi" the girl half shouted in panic for multiple reason.

Back on the beach Izuku was still alone laying on the sand waiting for his hero to come.

"All Might where are you..." Izuku pleaded but no one responded.

"I'm cold..." Izuku said as he felt the cold breeze of the night.

"...and hungry" Izuku said as his tummy began to growl.

So he waited and waited but his hero never came...

Until the next chapter.

* * *

**Ok so please leave a review and comments I'm open to any and all suggestions. Also Ibara is the purest girl ever and Izuku is so sweet and innocent so I decided to have some fun with them Mu ha ha ha ha**

**Ok Happy Earth Day everyone with our power combine we are Captain Planet **


	2. Pulled Over

**Hello Everyone and thank you not even 24 hours later I receive so many reviews, follows, and favorites. So please continue your support and show your love. **

**Chapter 2: Pulled Over**

_Over the years Izuku Midoriya came home depress but during recent months things started to change. He starting to laugh more his smiles become more genuine but all change after recent events. He came home in a far more depressing aura than his mother had ever seen him. With tears in his eyes he ran into his room with a blind rage._

_"All Might how could you" Izuku thought as his image of No1. Hero, the man known as the Symbol of Peace, and successor of the all powerful quirk One For All is now forever tarnish._

_'I can never see you in the same light' Izuku thought as he smashed his All Might collectables._

_'How can you uphold the name of justice after what you have done to me' Izuku thought as he ripped apart his All Might posters._

_'How can I be your so called successor when I can't even look at you in the eyes' Izuku thought as he throw away his All Might trash bin into the trash._

_'The taste of All Mighty Cereal will never be the same ' Izuku thought as he tare apart a cereal box with an image of All Might._

_'Who's portrait will I have now atop of my bedframe and warship every night before sleeping' Izuku thought while taking down his Super Deluxe Plus Ultra portrait that you can only get once every 10 years._

_With tears in his eyes he held his notebook witch All Might gave his autograph "All Might how could you" Izuku whispered as he looked down in defeat as his eyes darken and he forever gave in into despair. _

_**Back To Reality**_

These were the mantel images that All Might had.

"My deepest apologies Young Midoriya I didn't mean to this to happen" All Might said as he hunched down while driving ashamed that he completely forgotten his successor, _the boy who might defeat All for One and become the new symbol of peace and he just forgotten him _"And to you to Young Shiozaki I did not to give you a fright with my reckless driving"

To say the drive home was awkward was an understatement and to add a complete stranger to the mix didn't make it any easier. While Izuku was waiting for his Hero he heard police sirens when 'someone' was driving like a mad man. Apparently a Detective was near by and caught his Hero red handed.

**30 Minutes Ago**

"Excuse me sir" an officer of the law came knocking on All Might's car window after he pulled over. When All Might lower his window in an almost awkward and comically fashion he recognized the man in blue or rather gray. It was none other then his Naomasa Tsukaushi a detective in the police force and one of the very few who knew about his 'condition' but more importantly he was a man who will never going to live this down.

"Hello old friend fancy meeting you here" All Might or rather Toshinori said with a nervous smile as he gave his friend a wave "did you manage to catch the game last night"

"Toshinori imagine my surprise when I saw your vehicle going through a red light like a mad man" he said in a professional tone as he was writing something on his notepad. As he took a closer look he notice a 'very' young girl in the back seat of his car "and can I ask why their is a young underage girl in your car" Naomasa knew his friend wouldn't do anything to the girl but when will he ever get this chance again.

"I...I...I was just...I've met this young lady and offered her a ride home" Toshinori said while stuttering and panicking _'This can't be good for my health'_ he was never the one in this end of an interrogation.

"Hahaha ok I had my fun" he then to the young girl "don't worry young lady I trust this man with my life. You couldn't be in safer hands, in my opinion he's All Might" when detective said this with a friendly smile looking at Ibara. He intentionally meant this as a joke but to no surprise the Hero coughed up some more of his blood.

With this what little doubt Ibara had about Mr. Yagi was completely gone do to her faith in the police force.

"Oh before I forget here" Naomasa said as he gave his friend a piece of paper.

"You're giving me a ticket" Yagi said in surprise as he stared at the ticket in horror _'In all my life I've never receive a ticket, Young Midoriya will never look at me the same way again'_

"Of course even _you_ are not above the law Toshinori" and with that he left with a smirk on his face.

**Present Time**

"It's completely understandable Mr. Yagi" the vine haired girl said with an understanding smile with her hands on her laps. As she was sitting next to the plain looking boy known as 'Young Midoriya. As she sat next to the young boy she notice some distinguish features such as his freckles, fluffy dark green hair, and his green colored eyes. As she did she got curious if he was the young man who cleaned up the beach based on the rumors she has heard.

When Izuku realized All Might was going to be late he waiting for his mentor patiently and expected an heartfelt apology from him. What he didn't expected was his 'Hero' getting a ticket for driving through a red light determent to pick him up and furthermore...THERE"S CUTE GIRL SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM.

_Who is she? Is her quirk related to her vines in her hair? I never seen a hair quirk so close up before. Can she control them? Dose it grow like normal hair or does she need water and sun light? Is she the reason why All Might was late? Is she All Might's secret love child? Did he knew about her? Is she going to be his successor instead of me? What should I do? How do I even talk to a girl? Her name? That's a good place to start...isn't it? _These are but a few of Izuku's many many questions swarming inside his head as he was a nervous wreck.

"H-Hello" he said to the person next to him for the last 5 miles.

_'Smooth Izuku real smooth'_

_'__Midoriya my boy you may be a worthy successor but we should really work on your confidence with the ladies__'_

"Yes hello, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ibara Shiozaki it is a pleasure to make your acutance" Ibara said with an elegant and respectful manner as she made direct eye contact witch made Izuku self-conscious.

"Th-The pleasure's mine...sorry for the late introduction my name is Izuku Midoriya" he said all the while avoiding eye-contact and feeling embarrassed.

When the boy stated his name Ibara was a bit surprised to hear it. She mad an assumption that his full name was Midoriya Toshinori _'If these two doesn't have a father and son relationship what kind do they have? Well he dose work at U.A. maybe he's recommend him for the Hero Course, if that the case he most likely has a very powerful quirk'_

"Midoriya may I ask the nature of your quir..." Unfortunately Ibara didn't get a chance to ask her question when the automobile came to a dramatic stop.

"HEY! Look at that we're here" Toshinori said as he was trying to avoid the topic of Midoriya's quirk or lack their off. As he went near he pulled over and parked his automobile, this has gotten the two teens attention when he did this. Before they could ask the obvious question he was already prepared to answer them "Young Shiozaki I originally planned to drop you off at your home but your parents insisted that I came over for a simple meet and great. Oh don't worry Young Midoriya this will only take 15...20 minutes tops. You don't mind do you" he said with his usual smile as he stared at the boy.

"Well if it's 15 minutes or so I don't mind" Izuku said with his usual expression.

"Well I do mind" both men stared Ibara who was showing her humble nature "please Midoriya come with us even if it's only for only but a handful of minutes. I can't allow you to stay here all by yourself cast aside and forgotten"

Both Izuku and All Might were speechless at the young girl's pure words of kindness.

"Very well said Young Shiozaki but are you sure your parents wouldn't mind" the blond man said not wanted to be rude.

"Not at all Mr. Yagi, while you have a conversation with my parents I can keep Midoriya some company in my room and perhaps this will allow us to become friends" Ibara said with honesty _'and perhaps he could answer a few questions'_

_'Huh a...a g-girl wants to b-be friends with me' _Izuku thought as his face turn completely red unable to process this information.

_'We really need to work on your confidence' _Toshinori thought as he looked at the green headed boy with a sweat drop on the back of his head "Alright you two we stayed here long enough lets go, Young Shiozaki do you mind taking the lead"

"Not at all Mr. Yagi" Ibara said with a smile.

When All Might and Izuku followed the young girl to her home they notice how normal it was. It was a standard two story building the only thing that stood out was the luxurious garden they had and how green and full of life it had. For each and every step they took they became that much closer to their lovely scent. When All Might took in the atmosphere he could feel the life with every breath he took.

_'Perhaps I should pick up gardening'_ as the No.1 Hero considered a new hobby the three entered the lovely home belonging to the Shiozaki's.

"Mother Father I'm home and I brought some company" Ibara stated as she entered her home.

When Izuku came in he didn't knew what to expect. He couldn't remember the last time he enter...wait did he ever entered someone's home before. Well anyway when he saw her parents he saw some similarities.

The mother looked liked an older Ibara she had long grass like hair and had figure similar to his own mother once had. The only other feature that stood out were her green fingers. In other words she was very pretty.

The father based on his appearance he had never heard of laughter and he took no resemblance to his daughter. He had dark skin with a stern built and a bold head. So in other words he was scary looking.

**Ok and the second chapter is completed a****nd like I said I'm open to any and all suggestions so please **** leave a comment or a review. **


	3. Mothers

**Sup everyone and welcome back. This chapter will focus on Izuku and Ibara and their bath to friendship **

**Chapter 3: Mothers **

Izuku was currently alone in Ibara's room waiting for All Might to finish talking to the girls parents. Not only did Izuku worried that he'll make a fool of himself when entering Shiozaki's home. He felt extremely self-conscious do to the fact that he didn't suspected or planned on visiting someone's home, he still was wearing his tracksuit and smelled like sweat.

_'Why didn't I were more deodorant!' _the young man thought as he tried his best to cover his pits with his arms.

Never in his short life did Izuku had the courage to even talk to a girl before let alone entering a girls room. When he took a closer look at the room he notice how simple it looked to him (even though it's twice the size of his room)but he also notice how it showed her personality. With hanging plants and wooden carvings as décor, some books witch he could tell was simple romance novel others are related to plant life, and other things a teenage girl might have.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Midoriya I do hope that you enjoy green tea" Ibara said as she brought a plate of tea for the both of them. As she place the tea on her table she sat down to join Midoriya on the floor "Midoriya" she said his name as she hand him his tea cup.

"Thank you" Izuku said nervously as he bowed his head thanking her for the tea. Do to being a social outcast for all of his life he didn't know how people in general, buts girls were even harder to grasp.

"May I ask you a question" Ibara said with direct eye contact all the while releasing a pure welcoming aura.

"I-I don't mind" Izuku said not knowing how to talk to someone with such honesty and straight forwardness_ 'well theirs Kacchan but she's like the complete opposite of him' _he then had a mantle image of the both them with Shiozaki having an heavenly aura and Bakugo with a demonic aura.

"Are you planning to enter the Hero Course at U.A." she asked in earnest "based on what you're wearing and how you were at Dagobah Municipal Beach in such a late hour I can only assume that you were training for a long period of time. And do to the fact that you're acquaintance of Mr. Yagi a man who works for U.A." Ibara stated her hypotheses with confidence.

When the girl sitting across from him made her deduction it took Izuku a few seconds to respond "...Yes I'm currently training to be a great hero and the best way to do that is to get to U.A." he said nervously.

"And does that training include going to Dagobah Beach every morning accompanied with a large muscular man" Ibara without changing her facial expression all the while Izuku started sweat more while looking down at his tea.

_'WHY DIDN"T I WEAR MORE DEODORANT!'_ Izuku yelled inside of his head feeling self-conscious and swore to put on three times amount of deodorant from now on.

"Y-Yes" if a mouse could speak it would sound more confident.

"I see... Midoriya" the boy then lifted his head to see the other green haired teen " I made the assumption that you are another honorable soul who works to better this society please let us both aim to go to U.A. and become inspiring Heroes" he didn't knew how or when but somehow the girl who was sitting across from him manage to grab a hold of his hands and was looking at him for the person he was and the person he was aiming to be.

_'H-H-Her h-hands are s-s-o so-soft'_ Izuku thought and do to his embarrassment, hair color, and freckles his head appeared to be a giant strawberry.

" Y-Yes l-let's do our b-best" he said with tears even though he just met her the boy has gotten 15 years of experience with a girl in a single day "I'm sorry it just I'm not use to people being so nice to me" Izuku said wiping his tears with his free hand.

Ibara was surprised to hear this, how can anyone not show kindness to such a wonderful person. But during the time she had spent with her new friend Midoriya she realized some of his personality traits; honest, very timid, helpful, and very polite. But she also notice other traits such as his insecurity, non-expressiveness, and how he stutters a lot. She had made her conclusion.

"Midoriya by any chance are you being bullied" she asked with great concern I her eyes. She never understood why there are those who picked on the innocent and weak willed. Those who takes their frustration on someone else

"Wha...well I...that is to say...is it that obvious" Izuku said with a bit of sadness while muttering the whole time. His mother had asked him this question before on several acetoin he just shrug it off and told her 'no'.

"Midoriya please, I do not mean to pry but if you ever need someone to talk to or even if you desire someone's company. I want you to know that can rely on me" as she spoke a heavenly light shined upon her as if she was a divine messenger "sorry that particular light bulb has not working well "

Izuku was speechless as he stared at empty space when she stated her words. Even though he just met her he could tell Shiozaki was a soft-spoken girl and she is not afraid to make her pure intentions known. He was amazed at the person he was staring at and he felt something, he wasn't sure what it was but he wanted to ... NO he needed to find out.

"Shiozaki are you...do you mind...c-can I" he continued his babbling.

"Midoria I will be my honored if you call me your friend" Ibara said with a heavenly light shinning upon her "sorry, I really need to replace that lightbulb "

When she said this Izuku didn't held back when showing his expression. He felt a simple yet foreign sense of happiness witch you can only get from talking to a pretty girl. He didn't knew if he should feel sorry for himself or not.

During their time together they had several discussion on plant based hero like Kamui Woods. Ibara then decide that it would be a wonderful idea for the two exchanged contact information to better support each other and give moral support.

"Pardon me you two but it's getting late...Midoriya was it. Mr. Yagi suggested that it's about time he took your home before your mother starts to worry" Miss. Shiozaki said in a way that reminded him of his mother.

"Umm th-thank you f-for telling me mam" he said slowly stood up and made his way towards the door "Oh umm thank you for your hospitality Shiozaki " after saying his farewell the mother and daughter were left alone in silence.

"You know it was quite bold of you bringing a boy here" the mother teased.

"MOTHER!" Ibara yelled in embarrassment. She admit that Midoriya seems to be a kind boy and has no doubt that he'll be carrying partner that will cherish her and respect her believes. But even so they just met it would be inappropriate to start a relationship with a boy who she had just met. Her father stated that to start a proper relationship one must wait one whole year after truly knowing a person.

When Izuku made his way outside he notice his mentor enjoying the sight of the small garden. Even thought they were under the night sky it was clear as day that his Hero took interest at the plant life.

When All Might notice Izuku the two made their way toward the All-Mightmobile and they began to talk.

"Young Midoriya took you long enough. Did you had a nice chat with young Shiozaki" All Might teased as his successor who's face has gotten to a shade of red and with his green hair and freckles it wouldn't be heard for mistaken him for a strawberry.

"Y-Yes I d-did. We talked the whole t-time...she...she even g- gave me h-her contact information" he managed to say as his voice became more timid by the seconds.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha I see you already made your move you're quite the ladies man" as he said this he patted the boy on the back. All the while the boy brain was slowly being steamed not being able to comprehend what was happening "Come on Young Midoriya we better get you home before your mother starts to worry"

"R-Right" Izuku manage to breath still feeling woozy.

**With Inko**

For years Inko Midoriya wanted to be their for her son, the son who came home with dirt and scorch marks covering his clothes. As his mother she wanted to talk to him be the friend he never got to have. But as his mother so only so much she can do and knowing he son he would only scratch the back of his head nervously (a habit of his that she knew meant he was searching for a believable excuse in his head) and say _"Don't worry so much, Mom. I'm okay, really!" _with a smile to reassure her. But it wasn't okay Izuku was a good boy and he didn't deserve any of this world abuse. She feared what kind of damage he'd develop from the bulling at school. She was already seeing signs of social anxiety in him. Around strangers, he was awkward, fidgety, nervous, slightly fearful, and lost on how to communicate. He was a fretting mess.

Inko sat alone at her dinner table waiting for her baby boy to come home. Like always she had made dinner for two witch had gotten cold. Like any normal mother she began to worry for her only son who was out far too long and had _never_ been late for dinner. She knew her boy was far to sweet and kind for this world but unfortunately she knew that he was also a very timid and can be a bit skittish around people. These are some of the qualities they both shared and just like her son she began ponder to several outrages conclusion and fearing the worst had happen.

_'Izuku where are you? __Did a villain attacked you? A mugger? A serial killer? __Why haven't you called? Did you became a villain with those notebooks of yours? Can their be a quirkless villain? No that wouldn't make sense? Oh dear lord did you became a delinquent? No my baby is to pure and sweet he wouldn't hurt a fly. But todays kids often give in to pear pressure. I can't believe I'm losing my baby' _Inko Midoriya continued this fashion until she heard someone coming through the front door.

"Mom I'm home I'm sorry I'm la..." When Izuku open the door to the apartment building belong to him and his mother. A body came crashing towards him in a speed that rivals Ingenium squeezing the life of him with a spine crushing hug.

"IZUKU MY BABY! Where were you? You had me so worried...I wouldn't what to do if something had happen to you" She said with a river tears that only a Midoriya could provide.

"Mom can't..._breath_" her son stated with his last breath _'and I thought the slime villain was suffocating'_ Izuku thought.

After that display of motherly affection Izuku manage to catch his breath in few short minutes. It was no secrets that his mother loved him but sometimes he has to wipe away that love with a towel.

"Young man do have any idea what time it is" Inko said with a stern voice but couldn't do so completely do to the worry tears in her eyes.

"8:35" Izuku said as stared at the clock.

"Th-That doesn't matter. What matters that you didn't call your only mother" she ignore the fact that she was overreacting and demanded an answer that would satisfy her.

"Well!"she said with a slightly louder voice.

"Explain yourself!" she said with an even louder voice _'Dear lord I had never to talk to Izuku like this before...I don't think I could handle raising a delinquent '_

"I was..." Izuku said trying to explain.

"You were what!" Inko said as her tears threaten to escape her eye socket.

"I hanging out with a friend that I met at the beach" he said as he looked down feeling guilty that he made his mother worried this much.

"Wait...y-you made a friend..." the mother said in a surprising tone and started crying again "Oh Izuku I'm so proud of you" she said with relief and feeling silly that she thought it would be anything else "You must bring him over"

"Actually...I-it's was a girl that I met on Dagobah Beach " he said while looking down avoiding eye contact.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So you were at the beach" picturing a gorgeous clean beach.

"Alone" picturing her son shirtless and cover in sweat.

"With a girl " picturing a lovely young lady that would love her son unconditionally.

" Under the starry night" picturing a romantic setting like in the movies as they held each other. While whispering sweet nothing to one another. As they both slowly came in for a kiss under the moon light. The two soon gave into their teenage hormones and...and...nine months later...

"I can't believe I 'm losing my baby...you can't leave me all alone and you are far to young to be a father" Inko started crying for completely other reasons now.

"MOM!" Yelled in embarrassment afraid the neighbors might hear her and cause a misunderstanding.

**Poor poor Izuku feeling embarrass. Well that enough for today and for the next chapter we are going to U.A. **


	4. Can’t Sleep

**Hey sorry for the late update you guy and before anything else I GOT OVER 100 FOLLOWERS NOW YAY. Ok I know I promised that this chapter will be about U.A. but out of nowhere I got inspiration to make this but it ended up being much longer then my other previous chapters. **

**So the truth is that I'm still having trouble making this one chapter, so I decided to cut it in half and release the other half another day...so apologies**

**Chapter 4: Can't Sleep**

The memory was still fresh on his mind.

_"Izuku my baby how did this happen? "_

_"Where did I go wrong?"_

_"You did learn about the Birds and Bees right? Oh I blame your father"_

_"She's only using you for your body"_

_"Oh Izuku this is the modern age even if she is expecting you don't have to take responsibility "_

_"Even if by chance she does give birth to your child you only have to pay for child support "_

_"But you're going to be a hero aren't you and I know you could never abandon your own child"_

_"You can easily get visitation right " _

_"I'm far too young to be grandmother"_

_"And you are FAR TOO YOUNG to be anything to anyone other then being MY precious baby boy" _She said that last part with a whimper.

After taking 20 minutes to release himself from his sobbing mother insuring her that he was NOT leaving anytime soon and that he was NOT planning to become a father anytime soon. When she loosen her grip and he was given the taste of freedom she subconsciously used her quirk to bring him back into her loving arms. This shocked both mother and son do to the fact that his mother Inko had never lifted anything larger or heavier then a melon. His mother then began to panic trying her best to stay calm as she cradle him in her arms telling him to 'stay calm'. While he was muttering about his mother lo level telekinesis quirk and how it can be stranger and have more uses then he first thought.

He loved his mother with all his heart but sometimes she could be a little too much to handle. After his daily training and the recent stressful events he was overjoyed when he saw his bed.

"Oh All Mightibed how I missed you so" Izuku said as he collapse and felt the full embrace of his bed. When he lay his tired body he instantly recognized the shape of his bed and his smell in his sheets.

_"Bzzzzz_"

"Who could that be?" he questioned out loud.

He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and noticed he had a message from Shiozaki. It as the first time he has ever received a text from anyone and the more he thought about it the more realize that he had lots of firsts recently and Shiozaki was the one to give him the experience.

**Shiozaki:** Midoriya may I ask if you manage to get to your home safely

_'Sh-She_ _was worried about me_' the boy thought as he stared at the text. No one has ever showed concern over him other then All Might and his mother. When he was texted he didn't what to say exactly but he send a text anyway.

**Midoriya:** Yes. Thanks to Mr. Yagi I manage to get home safely but my mom did over reacted

**Shiozaki: **Well a mother's love shouldn't be concealed

**Midoriya:** Yes that is true

_'But you haven't seen my mother' _he quickly thought.

**Shiozaki: **Also I wanted to say that I enjoyed our conversation about heroes and your insight about their quirks were amazing

**Midoriya:** Thank you for saying that and thank you for thing you said earlier today. I really appreciate it Shiozaki

**Shiozaki: **Well Midoriya I don't what to keep you an longer I'm sure you're tired and deserving of a proper rest

**Midoriya:** Yes thank you

**Shiozaki: **Good night Midoriya

**Midoriya:** Good night Shiozaki

**Shiozaki:** And I'm looking forward for tomorrow

"Huh tomorrow?" he question as he stared at his phone not knowing he should ask her what she meant. While he was muttering his usual mutter a full minute has passed before he received a call from a number that he didn't recognized. The only person who has his number besides his mother and father were Shiozaki and...

"H-Hello" he asked knowing who it was.

"Young Midoriya" All Might said through the phone and judging by the voice it was clear to him that he was still in his Bone Might form.

"Why are you calling so late at night? Is something wrong" Izuku asked with concern.

"No no my boy nothing is wrong I just wanted to have a quick chat before your bedtime" Toshinori joked well half joked.

"But I don't have a bedtime " he said while feeling flustered.

"Well according to the Dream Plan you do. But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about" he sounded more serious.

"So what did you wanted to talk about" he asked in a way that sounded _'can you make this quick I'm tired'._

"Well while you were swooning your little lady friend Young Shiozaki's parents and I were having a discussion over some delicious apple pie"

"I wasn't swooning anybody..." he said in a tone that wasn't convincing "... but more importantly you had apple pie without me?" the last part sounded like he was sad and slightly betrayed.

"Well it seems that that they took a fancy to you after I explained how I took you younger my guidance" All might said dodging the question.

"What" he almost shouted not knowing what the No.1 Hero has told them.

"Relax I didn't lie but I didn't tell them the whole truth. All I mentioned that you cleaned up a certain beach and that you are an inspiring young hero in training " he continued the never ending conversation.

"Where are you going with this" Izuku said wanted his conversation with All Might to end.

_'My God I must be tired if I'm starting thinking that ' _he thought.

"Oh yeah forgot about that so any way we came to an agreement "

"What king of agreement"

"You see they asked me for advice for some basic training and this is where you come in"

"Me!" he half shouted but not loud enough for his to hear.

"Yes you are going help Young Shiozaki with some last minute endurance training"

"WHAT" he then yelled out loud.

"Yup you are going to spend the whole day tomorrow with your little lady friend, aren't you lucky" when saying this he sounded like a proud father.

"Wait!...What?" he starting to felt light headed again.

"Make sure you two don't push yourself to hard" he teased.

"H-Hold on...I..." he said not sure if he wanted to object.

"But seeing that you finished cleaning the beach I won't blame you for having a little fun..._but not too much fun. _Good night my boy" he said all the while sounded like a stern father.

"I...umm...blngy...xiln" Izuku mouth was moving but what was coming out were not words.

When his hero hanged up the phone Izuku Midoriya was left flabbergasted not being able to fully understand what just transpire. Even though he physically exhausted and been passed his mental limit he did not get a single once of sleep that night.

**With All Might**

After he gave Izuku some fatherly advice he hung up the phone. With this plan he came up with he can have his boy train the young girl all the while Izuku gain more experience talking to a girl and Shiozaki

_'Young Midoriya even though you are worthy of being a true hero and I fully intend to hand over **One For All**. I'm afraid it has to be later rather then sooner because I realize something...something that I should have dealt with a long long time ago but I choose to ignore it...IT'S YOUR DAMN LACK OF SELF ESTEEM' _All Might thought to himself believing this a perfect opportunity for both green haired teens.

"HEY HURRY UP" someone yelled in anger.

"YEAH! You are not the only who needs to make a phone call" someone else said.

"Ok Mr. Toshinori you had your one phone call so please step aside" a random police officer said.

"Y-Yes sorry for my rudeness " All Might said as he had a hand behind his head.

Do to resents events he was brought in for questioning after he had dropped off Midoriya to his home. Apparently the license he gave was EXTREMELY out of date and because of that he was sought after by the men in uniform.

After spending over an hour answering some questions about himself witch he couldn't fully answer do to his_ condition_. So he had to spend the night in a interrogation room not realizing his friend Naomasa was the mastermind, all the while looking through a one way mirror.

_'This is for taking my donuts' _Naomasa thought to himself.

**With Ibara**

As she lay on her bed Ibara felt anxious and nerves at the same time. Thanks to Mr. Toshinori kind offer she is now able to do some last minute endurance training with her new friend. Based on what her mother had told her Midoriya will be in charge of her training for the next few days. Not knowing what to expect tomorrow she was having trouble sleeping.

Even though she had made some male friends at school or rather she's friendly with some males at school, she never actually been close to one spend time with outside of school. She only spend time with her female classmates and felt more accepted because they were honest and goodness people. But Midoriya was the first boy she acquainted herself with that had such an earnest persona...behind his obvious timid nature.

_'Midoriya'_ she thought as she was unable to sleep for a while.

**Ok Thank you for everything if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Also please leave a comment and please give me a review.**

**And like always I'm open to any all suggestion **


	5. Time To Split

**Sup everyone and welcome back, these up coming chapters will focus on Izuku and Ibara week before the entrance exam. **

**Also sorry for the wait I haven't decided how to approach this chapter so I ended up rewriting this chapter a few times. I tried my best but I ended up with something completely different then I originally planned. **

**A/N: I decided to add a special guest this chapter. Care to take a guess ;p if you guess correctly please leave a comment **

**Chapter 5: Time To Split **

It was now Sunday morning and Ibara was ready start her day with the other greenettes teen that she recently befriended. She was always the kind of person to great the morning sun with an effortless smile as she began her day. She wasn't sure it was do to her plant related quirk, her old habit of watering her family garden every mourning, or it was maybe the simple fact that she just felt happier.

Ibara was currently at the said beach waiting for her new friend to arrive. It was currently 6:30 even though they decided to meet at 7:00 am she decided to come 30 minutes prior do to her excitement. Cause today was the day where she and Midoriya will train together at Dagobah Beach where they first met.

Thanks to the efforts her new friend had put in, the once dreadful sight she once saw was now spotless and devoid of trash left by man. She and many others were able to enjoy something that God has created and were able to create new memories.

While she waited and the only thing that kept her company were the genital sounds of the ocean she began to think freely

_'No matter how many time pass, I'll be eternally for what you have done Midoriya. Thanks to you I might have a chance to experiences new things in this beach and hopefully you can share then with me' _Ibara thought as she had nothing but pure images of the two doing things together.

"Shi-Shiozaki wha-what are y-you doing here? I-I thought were suppose to meet at 7:00. D-Did I got the time wrong. How long did you stood here waiting for m-me? I'm so sorry for making you wait" while Izuku was muttering everything that came to mind. He felt guilty believing that he let his new friend waiting for who knows how long.

_'She came here waiting for me if I didn't came here when I did she would have waited for who knows how long' _Izuku thought as he felt great anxiety.

_'Oh Midoriya'_ she was surprised see the young boy but then remembered how he didn't anyone to call his friend, so of course he came here early.

"Midoriya"

"Y-Yes"

_'Is she going to stop being my friend ' _he though as he was ready to shed a tear.

"You do not need to worry yourself I just gotten here myself only moments ago" Ibara said with heavenly aura and a smile that could brighten any soul.

_'An angel' _Izuku thought as he went to a daze.

"Midoriya are you ok" she asked with a bit of concern.

"...umm yeah. I'm ok" he said in his usual tone of voice.

"So seeing that we are both here do you think we can start our training" she said eager to see what Midoriya had planned for them.

"R-Right" he said and quickly thought '_All Might said that I shouldn't push her ' _

"May I ask how are we going to get started" Ibara asked politely.

"Ahh...Umm...yeah. I d-decided that we're going s-start with 15 minute of stretching, then w-w-we c-could go for 30 minutes of jogging, after that w-we take a 15 minute break, and we both can continue going back and forth with jogging and breaks until pass noon"

"It sounds a bit much but then again this is training for my endurance " she said not sure if she can handle all of that running.

"Yeah if we really want to enter U.A. we have push our selves to the limit we have to be..." he wanted to say something cool but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Plus Ultra" Ibara said with passion befitting that of an inspiring hero.

"R-Right"

With that the two teen began their training, for Izuku it was simple compare to the hellish 9 month and 3 weeks of torture. But for the young girl it was a different do to her quirk and nature of being a city girl she wasn't used to running or doing anything physical for a long periods of time.

So this was basically the schedule they used but all the while Ibara noticed that Midoriya show more strength and durability then was expecting but more importantly he showed confidence.

From 6:45 am~7:00 am they did 15 minutes of stretching.

From 7:00 am~7:30 am they began with 30 minutes of jogging.

From 7:30 am~7:45 am they took their first 15 minute break.

From 7:45 am~8:15 am they took another 30 minute jog.

From 8:15 am~8:30 am they had another 15 minute break.

From 8:30 am~9:00 am they jogged for 30 minutes for a third time.

From 9:00 am~9:15 am they took another 15 minute break.

From 9:15 am~9:45 am they made a total of 2 hours of jogging time.

From 9:45 am~10:00 am they had another 15 minute break.

From 10:00 am~10:30 am they jogged for 30 minutes.

From 10:30 am~11:15 am they had taken another 15 minute break.

From 11:15 am ~11:45 am they made a total of 3 hours of jogging time.

From 11:45 am~12:00 pm they had taken their last 15 minute break.

From 12:00 pm~12:30 pm they ended with a 30 minute run.

"So Shiozaki a-are you alright you seem...out of breath" Izuku asked as he saw the scene in front of him.

"I'm..._huff_ ok...just allow me _huff_...to catch my breath" Ibara said while breathing heavily as she leaned on a nearby wall.

_'I think I might have pushed her a little too far' _Izuku thought as he felt guilty.

After the young city girl managed to catch her breath from their morning exercise, the young quirkless boy took her to a nearby deli/café for a quick lunch. During their lunch together Ibara found it quite enjoyable to be eating with a boy who had no impure thoughts. While Izuku...well to put it simply he was nervous wreck. As the two had their lunch the people around them were talking about the 'green couple'.

"I wonder if those two are dating"

"Damn that guy is so lucky"

"They could be siblings"

"Why do the cute ones always fall for men"

"How in the world did that broccoli head manage to snag a babe like that "

"I remember when my boyfriend use to treat me that nicely"

"A mutual love blooming reminds me and eraser when we first began"

"I wonder if her hair is all natural "

"I bet their children will be sooo cute"

But these comments were unknown to the two teens as they quietly and nervously ate their lunch. Ibara had ordered the chicken club lettuce wrap while Izuku ordered a typical deli sandwich. As the two were eating their lunch, Ibara notice Midoriya's behaver again and realized that the side he had shown her this morning was completely different what she's seeing now. She was determined to bring the best side out of him because that's the type of hero she wanted to be.

"Midoriya" she asked out of nowhere.

When he heard his name out of nowhere he panic and responded immediately even though he was in mid bit of his sandwich "Y-Yes"

"Midoriya may I ask you something" Ibara said in her usual soft spoken manner.

"O-Of course y-you can ask me an-anything" Izuku stuttered incapable of giving any other response to her.

"What kind of hero do you wan-"

"FIRE"

"VILLAIN ATTACK"

**Minutes Before**

When the pure hearted greenettes were having lunch together another not-so-pure -hearted teens were having theirs.

"You know that boy would look a whole lot cuter if he just blood a little more" a cute yet sadistic voice sated.

"I will never understand your tastes but the girl he's with is definitely my type" a new voice next to hers said as he gaze at the vine girl in a malicious fashion.

"And what type is that that?" the girl questioned with a creepy smile.

"Flammable " he answered darkly.

"Yeah yeah yeah I don't really care lover boy" she said not caring as she was ogling her new crush witch cause her acquaintance to scowl "Well it's time to eat" the girl cheered when their food came witch consist of a strawberry parfait for her and a grilled cheese for her associate .

After the two selected their targets the sinister teens finished their meals they attempted an old fashion dinning and dashing. Unknowingly to the two outcast there was a nearby hero who ordered a banana split at the time.

"HEY THOSE TWO LEFT WITHOUT PAYING " the owner yelled.

"The parfait was amazing but could have used more blood in my opinion" the girl yelled before running off.

"Freeze sucker" a woman with green hair said as she held a banana as if it were a gun.

"Sorry I rather _burn _" he said right before he lit up the place.

**A/N: If you manage to guess who showed up this chapter please LEAVE A COMMENT on who you think made an appearance on this chapter also LEAVE A ****REVIEW on what direction I'm taking this story...Do like it?...Do you hate it?...Please tell me. **

**I apologize againfor the late update and promise the next chapter will be out sooner rather then later. **


	6. Purrfection

**Sup party people in this chapter in this chapter I will reveal the identity of Hero who showed up in the previous chapter and you'll find it funny who it was.**

**A/N: I would like to say that this fanfiction is different from the canon and that some of the timing might be off. **

**Chapter 6: Purrfection **

The blue flames had engulfs the eatery and the surrounding witch caused a panic and cause a perfect distraction for the villains escaped. The Hero who tried to apprehend the two believed her efforts were better suited for crowed control then mindlessly chasing the villain who had no interest in fighting. Thanks to her action and the action of two green haired teens no one was seriously hurt other then a few scrapes and mild burns.

It took the arthurites and fire fighters no less then 10 minutes to take control of the situation. The rest was routine of questioning the witnesses and finding out what quirk or quirks that might have been used during the time of the scene. But what stood out to the arthurites was that two citizens assisted the Professional Hero and the only reason why the people in the food establishment were responsive to the two was because they unsummed that they were sidekicks of the Hero do to the same colored 'hair'.

"Hello I am Officer Sansa Tamakawa" the man with the feline quirk said as he took some notes.

"H-How c-can we h-help you officer" Izuku said not feeling comfortable being in this situation _'All Might will never look t me the same way ever again'_

_'My heavens, his bell make him look so cute '_ Ibara thought as she felt comfortable with the man or cat in the blue uniform.

"Yes I need the both of you to come with me to the police station for questioning " when the cat faced man stated this the two pure hearted teens had dreadful expression at the words that they thought they would _NEVER_ hear.

_'I can't believe my hero career ended before it began. What would All Might say? what would MOM say?'_ Izuku thought in distress than panic as an image of his mother coming to the police station to pick him up _'no no no no I rather call my father'_

At that moment Ibara mind instantly went directly to a Bible verse from the old testament _'Psalm 22'_

As the two teen were alarmed with anxiety at the current situation a hero came in to save them.

"Hold it right there Mr. Puss in Boots" the unknown hero said with pride in her bad pun witch made frown.

"It's Miss Jokes The Smile Hero! Your quirk is called **Outburst** witch allows you to force the people around you to laugh witch effects villains to think or move! Your fights are full of insanity!" Izuku said this with excitement and an uncorrupted expression of purity.

"Bahaha! I like you. Your enthusiasm reminds me so much of my lover boy it's hilarious " Miss Jokes said with a marry attitude.

_'Lover boy?'_ Izuku and Ibara question picturing someone that would fit her personality someone compassionate, emphatic, outgoing, funny, and for some reason they also picture him as a dog person.

"You can't arrest those two string beans, I won't let you. These two assisted me in evacuating the people to safety and in what I can tell they did not misused their quirks. So I won't let you arrest them for vigilantism" the woman pointed her finger at the cat faced man who seemed to be annoyed.

When the hero was saying these things the teens were amazed that she was going out of her way to protect them. Both teens simultaneously grew an admiration for a new Professional Hero. Especially Izuku seeing that the last time he interacted with Heroes other then All Might was when he got scolded for saving his friend Kacchan.

"Arrest them? No you misunderstand, I need to bring them in for their own protection " Officer Tamakawa said witch surprise the greenettes.

"Protection!" the three half yelled having their own set of reactions.

"Wait! Don't you mean _purr_tection " the Hero said who laughed at her own joke.

"Augh every time" the Police Officer grunted as he covered his face.

Officer Sansa Tamakawa had known this woman for a long long time, and the only reason why he knows this woman was because of a mutual friend. Since the day they met she's been spiting out none stop feline related jokes...BAD jokes no less. He just glad that her affection were towards his friend at U.A.

"Call it what you will. I need to bring them back to the station, cause apparently the two _you _let get away took an interest in these two" Officer Tamakawa said in an unprofessional way.

"You are hilarious" the Hero said making a joke out of everything "But before you go" she then turned her heard towards the two teens "By the way you two acted during the blue fire fiesta you two handle the situation better then most of my kids" she said giving the two teens a thumbs up.

"I-It was n-no problem " Izuku said completely nervous and avoiding eye contact.

"Yes we were just doing what was right in helping our fellow man" Ibara said as Heaven's light shines upon her once more.

"Are you seeing that divine light shining at that girl " the cat officer asked leaning towards the Professional Hero.

"Uh...No" she teased the feline officer '_This is just like the time I put catnip in his salad_' she thought remembering that hilarious prank.

"Well anyway are two by any chance aiming to be Heroes" Miss Jokes said with gusto.

"Yes we are!" both Izuku and Ibara said this this without stuttering or hesitation.

"I can see that the two are you determined to be Professionals" Miss Jokes said as she was making eye contact and saw something within these two, something that her students were lacking "Tell you what, come to Ketsubutsu Academy Highschool. As one of the faculty the two of you have my recommendation for the Hero Course" when she stated her offer to the youngsters she spread out her arms expecting...well something after offering them a once in a life time opportunity.

The two greenettes then gave each other a quick glance instantly knowing what the other was thinking.

"Thank you for your most generous offer Miss Jokes and after witnessing the events that has transpire today. It has inspire me to aim for higher heights in becoming a better Hero, so that is why I must kindly decline" Ibara said with a bit of sadness as she gave a light bow.

"Same here Miss Jokes, it's an amazing offer r-really. Honestly a couple months ago I would have jump to the chance, but someone I admired is expecting great things, that I shouldn't accept anything less then going beyond...Plus Ultra!" Izuku stated as his mind recalling the events in his training, what it meant and what it stood for.

As the two gave their answers Emi Fukkado just stood there in silence...until "REJECTED! HA! HA! HA! HA!" she blurted out with laughter "now you really do remind me of my lover boy"

"Huh?"

"Pardon me?"

Both teens were confused they assume that Professional Hero would show a bit of displeasure but instead she treated it as a joke..._Well her Hero name is called Miss Jokes for a reason._

"You two look surprise. Let me guess you two are aiming for U.A., look I get it most kids would chose the number 1 hero school" Emi said with a smile but all of a sudden her expression changed "but a little word of advice kids, hoping to be heroes are a dime and a dozen but how far your determination will take you has nothing to do with popularity" she said as she saw the kids who seems to understand what she is saying.

"Ok enough chitchat I have to these two to the police station for questioning...immediately! " the cat face officer said showing his authority.

"Well someone is sure in a hurry...or should I _purry_ " Miss Jokes joked.

"Every time" the officer muttered.

**At Night**

Do to recent events Izuku Midoriya was driven by Toshinori or rather All Might from the police station to his home. Even though his day began at Dagobah Beach for an extra special training course with Ibara Shiozaki. Little did the boy knew it was a ruse to boost his confidence and increase his social skills with kids in his own age group.

"So remember Young Midoriya for Heroes of all types is always a good idea to make a strong respectful bond with the Police Force" All Might said in his Bone Might form as he was driving his All-Mightmobile" and the best way to do that is?" he asked the young boy.

"Is to...never take their donuts" Izuku said not sure if he was right.

"Exactly right my boy" All Might said as he continued driving remembering what had transpired the night before "Also before I forget"

"Y-Yes what is it All Might" Izuku said as he sat quietly in the passenger's seat.

"Well... the thing is...I'm not sure how to say this to you" he said this with a lack of confident and courage that he usually speaks with.

"Wh-What is it" Izuku said not like where this is going.

"Well the thing is that I made a decision that _might effect you_ " the Hero said as he practically squeaked that last part he hunch down.

"All Might you're making me nervous me" Izuku said as he tried to look at his hero in the eyes.

"Well after giving some thought on the matter I decided..."

"Decided what" the poor boy said as he felt his heart beating.

"That...I will no longer be giving you One For All..." All Might said as he stretched out that last part.

Izuku Midoriya then went to a state of shock that was unfamiliar to him or to any form of medical science. Apparently when All Might uttered those words Izuku's brain literally couldn't comprehend what just happened so he immediately shutoff his brain function leaving everything nonfunctional.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Midoriya" he said.

"Young Midoriya" he said his name a bit louder.

"Young Midoriya are you breathing" he said with a worry face and panic in is voice.

"Snap out it my boy you're starting to scare me" he said feeling a bit nerves.

"This is no longer funny young man" he said as he sounded like an angry father.

"I can't go through with that again" All Might whispered to himself as he remembered he JUST bought a bunch of gardening tools that he left in the trunk. Knowing that if a police officer stopped him again...let just say that this would be the baggiest scandal in history would be an understatement.

All Might then had several mental images on how this could go very very wrong.

_"I'm sorry All Might but after your attempt you will no longer be accepted to a teaching position at U.A." Principle Nezu stated with a frown. _

_"MY BABY! How could you do this to my baby? You were his hero" Izuku's mother said through her sobs causing a flash flood. _

_"Toshinori I can't believe you attempted to burry a quirkless boy. Get out of my sight, Nana would be ashamed of you " Gran Torino said in anger. _

_"My, my, All Might imagine my surprised when I heard the news, that the world's symbol of peace would embark on such atrocities. So tell me when the thought cross your mind did you did it with a smile" One For All said as he then gave an evil chuckle. _

_"How could this have happen, now the taste of All Mighty Cereal will never be the same" Nighteye said with tears._

_"I always knew I was better then you and now the whole world knows" Endeavor said with a cocky tone._

_"I'm sorry old friend make this easy for the both of us come quietly" Naomasa said in meek tone as a shadow covered his eyes._

"Ahh" Izuku let out a grunt insuring the Hero that he was still alive "Wha-What happen" the poor boy said feeling a bit light headed.

"**Oh praise the lord ** " All Might shouted in his muscle form in relief.

**Ha don't you just love cliffhangers also I bet my bottom dollar that none of you didn't expected to see Miss Jokes.**

**Oh a I hope this answers your questions about Izuku not receiving One For All.**

**So if you have any comments please leave a review and feel free to follow me or this story.**


	7. Witness and Betrayal

**Hey sorry for really late update guys. I could come up with an excuse that may or may not be true but that's life what can I say.**

**P.S. This chapter will explain a few things so look forward to it.**

**Chapter 7: Witness and Betrayal **

"Ok how should I do this" Toshinori said to himself while driving to the police station after receiving a call from Midoriya _'Honestly how is it possible to send tears through a telephone line' _he thought doubting the fact that his protégé was quirkless '_Speaking of quirks, how do I explain to him that I have to delay giving him **One For All **do to Recovery Girl __temporary__ absence from U.A._'

As the Hero pondered on how to approach this delicate matter he recollected on how everything first began.

**One Flashback Ago**

At Naruhata General Hospital the Blizzard Hero: Teal Tempest was now laying in a hospital bed after being treated for series of serious injuries. When the Professional Hero was found he was not alone, the Blue Blood Hero: A-Positive was also found in critical condition.

When the pair of Heroes were discovered they were both in horrendous positions. Their bodies covered in wounds, their clothes drenched in blood, and their spirits...in pain. They were both brought to the nearest hospital, but unfortunately one did not make it make it to the hospital on time. The other Hero after spending hours in the emergency room was now in intensive care still breathing...but barley.

Detective Naomasa was doing an investigation. A Hero being treated for critical injuries isn't unheard-of, but this situation was different. It was different because it was the second incident in Naruhata this month where a Professional Hero was attacked in a seclusive area. Currently he manage to keep it under wraps from the media.

Currently a highly skilled professional was documenting the medical details that transpired to the victims; severe cuts, massive blood lost, puncture wounds, muscle tear, bone fractures, and a collapse lung.

"This is not good" Recovery Girl said as she stared at the Heroes' medical records. What bothered her the most were not the injuries per say but that she saw the exact same thing in a previous case with another hero who had died in a gruesome villain attack. In other words she was starting to see pattern and she didn't like it one bit. Not only did the villain made them suffer he made sure they never fully recovers.

"With things how they are it can rarely be called good but now we have a another killer on the loose" Toshinori said as he was finishing eating a jelly donut that he found laying around '_No one would mind if I took a donut or two...or six' _

"Now Toshi this is no time for jokes"

"She right you know" Detective Naomasa said as he came through the door "I just finished my face to face with Teal Tempest...and it's far worse then we first thought"

"Recovery Girl you recalled the incident with the Dazzling Hero: Shinning Justice that happened just last week" Naomasa said as the No.1 Hero just stared at the Detective.

"Yes...I do" she said hesitantly. Not because the incident slipped her mind...No far from it. It was do to the unpleasant memory of seeing an old U.A. student who graduated not so long ago reduced to a lifeless corpse.

"Would you like to inform me what you two are talking about" the living skeleton said not liking being the odd man out...especially when it involves a former student of the No.1 hero school.

When he made the decision of becoming a teacher at U.A. he went it a through several records on former students, teachers, and methods that the school had used before...for necessities.

"The boy graduated a two years before you became a staff member at U.A." Recovery Girl said with sadness in her voice "Even though he was a bit too flashy he did marvels work but unfortunately he was murdered when he was going to costume contest for Heroes"

"And based on his injures we assumed it was personal...but after todays events the both incidents might be connected" Naomasa said with a frown.

"So let me get this straight, we don't just have a simple killer on the loose but a Hero Killer" All Might said returning into his muscular form, astonished at what the world coming to.

"Yes, but we still do not know if what he's aiming for or his motives. Is it just Heroes in Naruhata or is he going to attack any Hero he come across" The detective commented with a hint of unpleasantness.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care we need subdue this villain immediately" All Might declared with a stern voice.

"I feel the same way All Might but we can't act too rashly. We still don't know what kind of quirk this man possess, he did manage to..._ring...ring...ring"_ After hearing the rings from his emergency work phone he picked it up immediately "HE'S WHERE...HOW DID...THE EYELASH HERO" when Naomasa picked up his phone he was thrown into an intense conversation "Recovery Girl it appear that they required your services in the next city over. Apparently the person responsible for these Hero attacks are do to a man who calls himself Stain" the officer said with seriousness...but then he notice something.

"Hey...what happened to my jelly donuts"

** Currently In The All-Mightmobile **

After Izuku regain his conciseness and All Might believing in a higher power. Izuku was in a state of bewilderment. After everything he has been through, after everything he worked for, what he had to put up, what he was he was promised, and now his mentor is going to deny what was his only chance of ever becoming a Professional Hero.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I TRUSTED YOU" When Midoriya said with crocodile tears All Might felt a bit guilty when hearing this.

"WERE YOU JUST TOYING WITH MY FEELINGS ALL THIS TIME" The boy said with sorrow as All Might felt a bit alarmed by Izuku's choice of words, he even felt a cold sweat.

"TEN WHOLE MONTHS OF MY LIFE WASTED ON YOU" Izuku continue to yell while the misunderstanding grew further out of proportion.

"I PUSHED MY BODY TO THE LIMIT FOR YOU" By this point the No.1 Hero started to panic with sweat as his heart was beating faster by the second. He prayed that no one was around to hear this.

"IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT GIRL ISN'T IT" Without him realizing it do to his overwhelming emotion he blamed his new friend Ibara Shiozaki. He then slowly covered his own mouth realizing what he just said about his new friend.

"Jeez kid have you calmed down or do you want to yell something that will cause a misunderstanding" the blonde said with exhaustion and annoyance "Alright kid when I said I won't be giving you **One** **For** **All** I meant I won't be given it to you right now. Do to some...unforeseeable events Recovery Girl won't be available till the day of the entrance exam"

"Wait! What does Recovery Girl has to do with me not receiving One For All?" The boy questioned wondering how two are connected _'Wait does that mean Recovery Girl knows about All Might's condition. Well that would make sense seeing that she's the number one physician for the Hero's Medical Industry and she's mutter mutter mutter mut_ter mutter mutter mutter" Somewhere along the way while Izuku was lost in thought the boy somehow spoke out loud his muttering.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH KID" The Hero yelled '_At this kid will be the end of me...All For One if this kid is the one who will the destined to beat you then he'll do it by methods unconventional to us' _the Hero thought to himself.

"Oh sorry...so can you tell me why can't I have your quirk" The boy squeaked.

"Well...you see even though you've trained your body to be a suitable container" Midoriya nodded when hearing this "You would...when you use my power for the first time. There is a good chance that you will completely shatter your arm after one punch "

"Huh?" And with that Izuku grew pale and passed out.

"Not again...this can't be good for my heart" The poor, poor man said no longer caring the situation. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but first he needed to drop off his successor home.

Unknowing to the oblivious blonde man, there was a bystander who saw the whole ordeal and heard most what was happening..._mainly the part that was yelled. _

The person was no other then Masaru Bakugo. A simple mild mannered man. If asked, many people would consider him nothing out of the ordinary but if something was considered out of the ordinary. It would be his super hot ill-tempered wife who was known for her aggressive personality. Along with his only child who had this crude and arrogant personality, who many considered Hero material.

As this man was just sitting in the driver seat in his car he witnessed something he could comprehend. He saw Izuku the child of his wife best friend Inko inside a car with a grown skeletal man...and if that wasn't enough, apparently it appears those two are in some type of relationship.

So as Masaru Bakugou stared at empty space he said something out loud that would shock his own family.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. Saw." He yelled not with anger but with an unsettling tone in his voice.

**So this chapter explain what happened between two men and a donut. Mystery solved! This calls for a cookie.**

**If you like my fan fiction please leave a review or comment and who knows the more I get the sooner the next chapter will come out. **

**P.S. I like chocolate milk **


	8. Izuku's Confession and Innocence

**Hello everyone and thank you for all of your support thus far. **

**I would like to say that I had fun making this chapter so please enjoy. **

**Chapter 8: Izuku's Confession and Innocence **

After his mentor drop him off he had to explain to his mother why he was so late..._again_. And let just say this went slightly better than last time.

"Oh Izuku! My baby boy how could this have happened!" She half shouted as she normally would.

"Is this the way I raised you. Answer me! Did I raised you to be like this" She said in a upsetting tone.

"Oh I blame your father. He's never around when you need him...I've pretty much been raising you all on my own haven't I" She said the last with realization.

"Please tell me you're not entering your rebellious phase. I don't know Mitsuki handles it, I don't think I can handle a delinquent son" The mother uttered in distress.

As Inko been pacing around talking nonstop for the last 30 minutes straight...I mean how's that even possible. She hasn't stopped once to take a breath or anything.

"Mom d-do you th-think you're being a-a tad...overreacting" Izuku stutters, never in his life has his mother been this upset with him.

"Overreacting?" She paused and questioned what her son had just said.

"Overreacting!" She then yelled looking at her baby boy straight in the eyes.

"OVERREACTING!" She yelled in a way that would make the Bakugou family proud (minus the father).

Ever since her son had told her that he would be help this _girl_ that he had met with basic endurance training...UNSUPERVISED MIND YOU. She been worried that they might have been doing something that she would considered 'too soon' for her baby boy. All day her mind has been imagining scenarios that couldn't possibly happened to anyone other then a protagonist in shoujo manga (or a very popular fanfication site).

Her son had rarely interacted with anyone just because for some reason, quirklessness is the modern-day equivalency of being disabled. It's a ridiculous notion created by arrogance, prejudice, and those who believe that they were born superior just because. But despite of his "disability", he had somehow made a friend all on his own and with a girl no less. She just didn't want her baby to misunderstand his feelings for something else and do something _inappropriate_.

So ever since this morning she had been having this uneasy feeling that something might go wrong...AND IT DID. Izuku was caught up with ANOTHER villain attack and if that wasn't bad enough instead of running...he...he...he helped evacuate the people around him into safety.

But a troubling thought quickly came to her mind. Did he did because of his heroic nature to help others or it because of...of...of this _girl_ that he had just met. In her younger years she had seen boys do idiotic things just for a girl's affection. She remembers how her husband tried to...

"IZUKU!" Inko yelled as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Ahh! W-wh-what is it mom" Her son responded with his usual lack of confidence.

"Izuku, I can accept you wanting to become a Hero because of your drive to help others in need, be that as it may I need to know something" Inko said with a shaky voice.

"What is it mom?" Izuku questioned as he looked concerned.

"Did you do the things you did today because of your drive of wanting to be a Hero or...or...or" ood heavens she can't even say it without stuttering like her son "Or was it because you wanted to impress this...this _girl_ that you have been seeing" The pure hearted woman had mustered up her courage and demanded an answer from her son.

And with that Izuku brain was once again was nonfunctional.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WAIT! WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" He yelled in a way that would make Present Mic proud, minus the embarrassing look on his face.

"Despite what your father might have said I was once young too you know...and I know what people are capable of when they are trying to win someone's affections" She explains with a bit of irritation.

"So tell me the truth Izuku is your new friend... is your friend becoming a bad influence on you" The mother said in distress.

"NO! It's the exact opposite mom" Izuku practically yelled out "She is...I mean I haven't known her for no more then a couple of days but...but..." as he spoke he slowly lowered his voice.

He then lowered his as he remembered how Shiozaki reached out to him and how she had offered her friendship they even share the same dream of becoming a Hero '_How can anyone think she'll be a bad influence on me' _

Izuku then raises his as he looked directly at his mother and did something unexpected.

"Mom I know you are worried but...Shiozaki is someone I need in my life!" Izuku declared with great boldness not realizing what he had said shocking his mother on multitude of levels.

After a few seconds witch what felt like hours to Izuku. His mother finally spoke but what she was about to say. It was something that the boy never thought he would ever be accused of and something Inko _NEVER _thought she would say.

"Izuku you and your friend didn't do a-an-anything _indecent_ have you" She empathize on the word 'indecent' as she was about to burst into tears...and she did.

The boy stood silence not being able to respond and the poor mother misunderstood that silence for something else.

"IZUKU MY BABY" Inko yelled with great floods of tears '_I can't believe this-this girls took advantage of my poor baby and took away his innocence'_

"I cannot believe you have already done _THAT_ already" She said imagining lewd scenarios.

"You're _FAR_ too young to be man let alone a _FATHER_" She said imagining her son Izuku holding a miniature version of himself.

"You're father and I didn't do that until 2 years into our marriage" She might just told her son a fib but she was angry and she didn't care at this point.

"You gave into your temptations and now you're going to face the consequences" She said imagining her son giving up his dream to take care of his baby. Then the mother of the child will leave him and he'll end up becoming a bitter drunk with no future...and soon after his child will become resentful and become a delinquent...soon after that the child will be a villain with daddy issues.

Ok that last might be a stretch but it could still happen.

"I BELIEVED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME!" She yelled remembering what he said to her the other day.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE LIKE YOUR FATHER!" She yelled blaming her husband for being a bad father figure.

This continued for another hour and half.

**Dabi**

It was supposed to be another regular normal boring day of petty crimes, burning people, and or stabbing them to death. Until both he and the blonde decided to get something to eat and do some dashing afterwards. They were stopped by a Hero of all things and he ended up burning the place. But this wasn't why he was upset, he was upset because of the stupid blond he was stuck with WOULD NOT STOP BABBLING ABOUT SOME STUPID BROCCOLI HAIRED KID WITH FRECKLES.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" The blonde squealed in delight "He was so cute. I need to know more about him. What is his favorite movie? What kind of food does he like? What type of girls does he like? Is he into blood? Wouldn't it be amazing if he was into blood too" She said as she was holding her knife caringly

As Himiko Toga been gushing over her new 'love interest' the villain known as Dabi was fighting the urge to burn her to a crisp. Ever since he met her through a mutual colleague Giran, she didn't leave him the fuck alone. The only reason why he hadn't killed her yet was because was more useful to him alive than a heaping pile of ash.

"Hey Dabi! We gotta find where that guy lives. I need to know like right now!" The blond said trying to get the man's attention "I can't wait to go to his home in the middle of the night, going into his room, wearing his clothes, and making him bleed all over. I'll show him that no other woman can make him bleed like I can and then I'll have no choice but to take responsibility and get married...oh it'll be just like a fairy tale" Toga said while blushing like crazy as she was already planning out her wedding "And soon after we can go to our honeymoon we can make babies. I absolutely want to have at least three...maybe four...ok definitely no more than five...eight tops".

Even though most would Dabi a heartless killing machine, who could and will burn a man to a pile of ash. He felt sorry for poor sucker who Toga has been infatuated with, not sorry enough to do anything about it but sorry nonetheless. I mean come on, who the hell wants kids in the first place let alone eight.

As his partner was talking he remembered something.

"Hey Toga" He muttered as the girl turned to his direction.

"Huh? What is it? Don't tell me you're getting jealous" Toga teased as she continued her love dazed expression.

"Ahh No" he said with a emotionless expression "I just remembered something. We have a job to do"

"Job? We don't have jobs, we're villains" Toga exclaimed with a questionable tone.

"Hey even villains need to pay the bills. I don't know about you but I rather avoid problems when they can be solved with some money" Dabi said not wanting a repeat of what happened with the Hero and a banana. If he didn't knew any better he would thought that he was the punchline of a crappy joke.

"Well I do want some new outfits for some reason my clothes keeps getting filthy" The troubled girl said with a frown not knowing what to do.

"Well if we get this job done right, you can buy yourself a whole new wardrobe" Dabi said.

"A whole new wardrobe! With that I can get something that my future lover will like" The teenage girl glee with excitement '_Maybe I should buy some sexy __lingerie__ too' _she thought while having some naughty ideas with the green heard boy.

He wasn't going to lie but Dabi did felt a bit smug. Being able to sway a knife-wielding, blood-obsessed, teenage-girl, with a short attention span was no small feat.

Seeing that Dabi was able convince his partner they were both on their way for some dishonest pay. As Toga walked or rather skipped her way towards the blue flame wielder she asked him a rather reasonable questioned.

"So? What's the job we're doing" Toga asked with her usual expression.

"A rather simple one really, we just need to get some information on a new villain that popped in Tokyo. He was last seen in Naruhata district...maiming some Heroes" He stated the last part dark grin.

"So what do special about this guy" Toga said nonchalantly "I mean killing a Hero isn't all that special, despite what that muscle headed freak says"

"Well apparently this guy didn't just killed the local Heroes, he made them suffer. When the cops found the bodies they were covered in blood" he explained with no remorse.

"Blood! I'm so in" She squealed "This is becoming the best day ever"

**Midoriya ****Apartment-building **

So after 20 minutes of trying to calm down his mother. He explained everything that happened and managed get his mother to listen to reason.

It's funny really ever since Izuku had met Ibara he never felt such happiness but ever since meeting her he had never been in so many stressful situations before.

His mother had decided to make some relaxing tea meanwhile Izuku had decided to take a seat and trying his best to forget.

"_Sigh..._I can't wait for this day to be over...I just hope that nothing happens" The quirkiness boy said to himself as he stared at his clock "It's 10:15 just another 1 hour and 45 minutes to go, what the worst that can happen..._ding dong" once Izuku stated those forbidden words the doorbell rang. _

"Izuku can you get the door please" his mom said in the their kitchen.

_'No I'm scared'_ he thought as he hung his head in defeat as he made his way toward the door '_Please let it be someone with a death quirk'_

Once Izuku open the door he saw the greenette teenage girl that he had befriended. But what troubled him was that she had an expression that was unfamiliar to him.  
"Izuku" Ibara whispered as she avoided eye contact "My father is very upset at what we did today and...and that you have to take responsibility for what you did" she stated loudly.  
'_Shatter! Bang!_' And with that Izuku assumed that was the sound of dishes being broken and a well round collapsing.

**And with that we come to a conclusion for another chapter. **

**Like always please leave a comment or review. **

**Also I didn't planned on it but I brought Toga into the mix. So what do you think I should do with her?**


	9. Pizza Friday

**Hello everyone and thank you for all of your support thus far and once again I apologize for the wait. **

**I would like to say that I had fun making this chapter so please enjoy.**

** I do NOT own ANYTHING from My Hero Academia.**

**Chapter 9: Pizza Friday **

"Ok I know you all had a relaxing weekend but here we are another week of school so let me here some excitement" The teacher said enthusiastically as his students only responded with a series of grunts and moans.

It was a start of another day for the quirkless boy Izuku Midoriya. Normally he wasn't someone who you would consider _noticeably_, but today was different. The boy had the eyes of a deadman's and looked like he could use a nap. If anyone knew the man they would mistook Izuku for the son of the Underground Hero Eraserhead.

"Stupid Deku doesn't even know how to sleep right" Bakugo growl under his breath.

There were many things about Izuku Midoriya that pissed Bakugo off. He hated the stupid look on his face. He hated the muttering he does when talking about a new Hero's quirk. He hated how he had clung to his dream of being a hero. He hated how he didn't knew his place in this world.

But worst of all that waste of space Deku had the **_NERVE_** to try to rescue him during the slime villain incident. The fact it was _him_ of all people was the one to be there to witness his weakest moment, with a smile and a helping hand. Believing that he was better than him.

'_Even after all these years you should have come to terms with the fact that you are quirkless weakling. Theirs is no such thing as quirkless hero and their never will be. Even if there is one it wouldn't be a spineless loser like you Deku_' The ash blond boy thought to himself as he glared at his classmate.

In all honesty, Bakugo didn't need to have a reason to be pissed at Deku, but he liked to have one anyway.

'_Just you wait Deku by the end of this week I'll be at U.A. and I'll be that much closer at becoming the No.1 Hero' _He thought to himself in confidence.

The day continued like any other day like in any other school. A long boring lesson about some guy in Germany. A long boring lunch with tasteless food. A long boring math lesson about π. He expected that the rest of the week went by like this like any other.

**After School**

As the school day ended Izuku Midoriya exited the school grounds and went straight home. Well that what everyone else thought. On any other day he would go to Dagobah Beach and finish his training. But seeing that he finished cleaning the beach he is correctly focusing another part of his training do to his mentor's instructions.

All Might had told him that he had to work on his social skills. Especially when it came with people of the opposite gender. So he was given a task to make social plans with his new friend Shiozaki and hopefully this will help him gain more confidence.

As he manages to take out his phone and with his trembling fingers he was able to make a call to Ibara Shiozaki.

'_This is a thousand times harder than cleaning up a beach' _Izuku thought as his heart was beating like a drum.

"H-Hey i-i-it's me" Izuku stutters already feeling embarrassed.

"Hello Midoriya. What do I owe the pleasure" Shiozaki responded gracefully.

"I won-wondering if w-we can meet up to-today if it's not too much tr-trouble for you or if you're not too busy" Ok now he felt like dying.

"Well normally I would welcome the chance of spending the evening with you Midoriya but I'm afraid I cannot" Ibara said with guilt.

"Say what!" Izuku shrieked as he felt like crying.

"I'm sorry but do to the recent events that had transpired with those villains and the whole incident with my father. I feel like I need to focus my time finding ways to better myself for the upcoming entrance exam" She explained hoping that her friend would understand.

"B-But that's why I'm calling you" Izuku stated as fast he could without being rude.

"What do you mean?" Ibara questioned.

"Seeing that we can't continue your last minute endurance training I thought I could help you in some other way" he proposed waiting for a response.

"How?"

**Friday ****After School**

It was the end of another school day and Izuku Midoriya had made plans. Today he was planning on going to a pizzeria witch his friend highly recommended. Since Monday he and Ibara made plans for this entire week so they can be better prepared for the entrance exam of the top hero school. But today was different, today instead of improving they're going to celebrating with pizza.

He remembered how Shiozaki came to his appointment and told him that her father wanted him to take _responsibility_. At first he jumped to conclusion and was finding ways to tell his father he was going to be a grandpa. But after clearing his mind and calming his fragile heart (he was considering taking medication). He realized it was impossible unless she had a quirk that can get her pregnant just by skin contact.

So anyway when she told him the details what she ment to say was that. He should take responsibility and apologize to her and her family for putting her endanger. During the whole villain attack he insisted on helping the people evacuating premises instead of prioritizing themselves. There actions were praise worthy of a Hero but nonetheless they were still inexperience teenagers. He was just glad that he and his mother were on the same page again.

As Izuku was continuing his way to meet with Shiozaki. He was recalling what they did this past few days. They discussed possible uses for her quirk in various situations and environments.

For example, like in the dinner when they stopped for lunch. Even though they never saw the villain he did had a quirk that counteract hers.

"One of Shiozaki's shortcoming is obviously fire, and those with dehydration and funguse related quirks are also aproblem. Also there are herbicides that can almost instantaneously kills trees. There are also others out that can slash through cinder blocks with great speed and precision that could easily cut vines. But even though Shiozaki has a relabel qiurk with many strength and weakness, her unwillingness to harm anyone is something to be concern about_" _Izuku was saying while muttering to himself as he was unknowingly listing the cons of Ibara Shiozaki.

After spending a couple hours with her in the last week Izuku was able to get the in-and-outs of her and potential. Most would consider this a gift others would say it's a curse but a certain individual would it an opportunity.

Knowingly to the boy who just passes by a strang man that had a flat and somewhat triangular face. To Izuku he didn't stood out so much do to living in a world where most people live with a few noticeable features. So he didn't gave him a second glance despite his menacing face.

While the man continued walking with a distinct hunch he slowly showed a malicious grin as he heard recalled every word the boy had spat out.

'_I may not know who you are kid but thanks to you I'm now able to work more __proficiently_ _with Heroes_ _with plant based quirks' _The nameless man thought to himself as he felt more confident with his ambition and efforts.

**Katsuki Bakugo **

Katsuki Bakugo was in a bad mood.

He noticed that the whole damn week the quirkiness spineless nerd known as a Deku acted stranger then he normally does. Instead of going straight home to his mother he went the exact opposite direction and went somewhere. It was almost like he had a damn social life. He knew he didn't have a dame social life cause he didn't have any damn friends.

When the school day was over most of the students left one-by-one or in groups. Bakugo and his "friends" were currently one of the groups. After the slime villain incident he multiplied his training by tenfold so he can beat the crap out of any villain.

Both his Crony and Lackey knew their leader was a shoo-in to get into the top hero school. So they convince Bakugo to hang out with them for the day. Knowing that they won't have the chance to hang out again once he get accepted. Saying that they was confident about passing the exam at U.A. was an understatement.

While walking through the streets along with his Crony and Lackey, Bakugo was given a foul aura.

"Hey you guys notice that Deku has been acting weird...well weirder then usual this past week" Bakugo's Crony said remembering his classmate acting out of the ordinary.

"What do you mean Deku always acts weird...but now that you mention it. I do see his ass on his phone more often this past week" the Lackey realizing his classmate was being more distant than usual.

"Well it can't be a new Hero, the last hero's debut was over a month ago" Crony said recalling the last new Hero that had any real mention in social media was the Dazzling Hero: Shining Justice. He became super popular with his own fan base but then he just mysteriously disappeared.

"Maybe it has something to about those rumors I heard about" Lackey stated carelessly not realizing what he was about to unleash.

"RUMORS! WHAT RUMORS?" The ash blond teenager yelled with sharp teeth and a scary face.

"I heard that he got arrested by a cat" Lackey said trying to avoiding eye contact.

'_A cat? Even Deku is not that lame_' Katsuki thought to himself but he can easily picture that scenario.

"A cat! What are talking about? It was a Hero who arrested him and when his mother found out she caused a flash flood" Crony mentioned believing it was a tall tale but it was closer to the truth than any of them had realized.

_'How could Deku get arrested for anything? He's a Deku the worst thing he has ever done was jay walking...but the part with his mom is__ actually believable_' Katsuki thought recollecting seeing her cry that one time.

"What!...I heard that he made his mother cry cause he was becoming a delinquent and he helped some villains to escape from a Hero" Lackey said actually believing this rumor.

'_Deku helping a villain? He can't even help himself' _The **Explosion **quirk user thought.

"No he made his mother cried cause he got a girl pregnant and has to quit school after graduation" Crony said over dramatically.

'_The only kind of pussy that Deku can get is a damn cat' _He thought picturing the damn cat again.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend" Lackey just said simpley .

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAhahahahaha"

"HAhahahahaha"

As they both laugh at that outrages rumor. They both slowly regain their composure and they started to think.

"But that would explain a few things"

"Well the simplest solution is often the best"

At this point Bakugo had enough.

"LIKE HELL THAT STUPID FRECKLES FACE BROCCOLI HEAD GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME AND EVEN IF HE DID GET LUCKY ENOUGH TO GET ONE I BET SHE'LL BE AS UGLY AND FAT AS HIS DAMN MOM!" The explosive boy yelled out.

"HEY!" Out of nowhere the three boys stared at the direction the voice was coming from. They saw a really cute blond girl waving at them.

After laying eyes at her, Bakugo calmed down and noticed how beautiful she was. She was petite fair-skinned girl with some features that resembles that of a feline. She had ash-blonde hair that was styled into two messy buns, with wild strands sticking out.

As she came closer while skipping he noticed her blushing face.

"Damn I'm better then I first thought" He said to himself with a smirk feeling smug. He had a smoking hot girl running to him and he didn't had to do anything. This further proves that he was destined to be the best like no one ever was.

"Hey like...were you talking about a boy with green hair and freckles. By any chance did he looked super plain and had green eyes" The girl asked with a large grin as looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Umm yeah" Lackey answered nervously.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya do you know him" Crony asked not knowing what else to say.

The girl giggled in responds like any other girl would by covering her mouth with her hand as she had her eyes shut "You can say that, I'm going to be his girlfriend someday"

Saying that the three boys were shocked when hearing this was an understatement. Never did they picture Izuku with a friend let alone a girlfriend especially someone so stunningly beautiful. They were left flabbergasted at the thought.

"Well thanks for telling me his name" When she gave them her thanks she waved goodbye. All the while as she left, she had a love sick dazed look on her face. When the mysterious blond girl had left from their eye sight the boys were left alone. Correction two boys were left alone with a ticking time bomb.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The explosive temperamental **Explosion **quirk welder yelled directly at the heavens with the face of a demon.

**Ibara's Favorite Pizzeria**

"Wow It's b-been a r-really long week hasn't Shiozaki" Izuku said nervously trying to avoid contact.

"It has been a rather long week hasn't it, but the fruits of our patients will be rewarded once we attend to U.A.'s entrance exam tomorrow" Ibara said with grace as she was being bathed in a shining light "This place must be busy seeing that they still haven't fix the lighting"

"Ok here we go kids the garden lovers pizza. I hope you enjoy" The waiter said avoiding the topic of the lighting as he placed the large pizza pie on the table.

"This pizza has my favorite toppings I just hope that you will enjoy it as much as I do" Ibara said eyeing that was right in front of her.

Izuku was also eyeing the pizza but for a completely different reason. The pizza if you can really call it that contains banana, mushrooms, red onions, bell peppers, and olive. But even though it contains all of that he could tolerate it, if it wasn't tainted with pineapple. He questioned if it was even edible.

"Umm Shiozaki" He said her name with an uneasiness in his voice.

"Don't be shy Midoriya please help yourself" She said with caring voice wanting her new friend to try her favorite delicacy.

Do to years wanting to be accepted by others he didn't had the courage to say no.

"Well here's to pizza Friday" Izuku said as he starting to question if he should even have friends.

**Another chapter well done if I do say so myself. Can anyone guess who the mystery man that Izuku passed by was. **

**So if you have any comments please leave a review and feel free to follow me or this story.**

**P.S. I HATE PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA**


	10. UA Entrance Exams

**Hello everyone and thank you for all of your support thus far and once again I apologize for the wait. **

**I would like to say that I had fun making this chapter so please enjoy, cause this is my longest chapter yet. **

**I first attended for this chapter to be a lot shorter but like I said I had so much fun.**

**I do NOT own ANYTHING from My Hero Academia.**

**Chapter 10: U.A. Entrance Exams **

10 months ago if you asked what kind of person Izuku was they will would respond with "He's quirkiness" and that would be it. He knew that their were many things that he wasn't; he wasn't strong, he wasn't fast, he wasn't athletic, and that he couldn't hold a conversation without stuttering. He didn't had a quirk that allowed him to stop massive villain with sheer force nor did he had the skills to rescue a civilian.

But most of that has changed do to his months of hellish training on this forsaken beach. Starting today he'll be completing with others who have powerful and reliable quirks. People who had been training and polishing their skills since childhood. People who see these ten months as the final stretch of training, not the start of it. He clenched his fists, and held back his tears.

Cause today he will finally receive a quirk that has been passed down for generations. Today he will obtain the one of a kind ability known as **One For All**.

"I am very proud that you completed your training, young Midoriya, now is the time for me to pass on to you my power" All Might stood proud seeing his successor accomplishment, still in awe of Izuku's work.

"Goodness! I didn't get a good look before but seeing this during the sun rise it just shows you what can do even without a quirk" All Might said as he transformed into his hero form, as he admired the charitable work that has been done.

"I did it, All Might... Do you think I'm ready now." Izuku said with pride but muttered it weakly, exhausted do to an early morning jog.

"Of course!, you surprised me yet again! You teenagers are amazing! I believe both you and Shiozaki will make great Heroes" He exclaimed while showing him a picture of before the 'aim to surpass the American dream plan' began.

With that said Izuku then imagine what would be like to go to school with an actual friend '_I hope that we can be in the same school Shiozaki...and hopefully their will be no more misunderstandings' _he thought not knowing only one of the two will come to pass.

"You still have a long way to go before you can inherit my full power set," All Might stated grandiosely, "But, you have certainly become a suitable vessel and don't worry about breaking any bones Recovery Girl is in today" he chuckled.

"That's reassuring" he said nervously.

" Remember it was your hard work that did this, not mine" All Might laughed away his concerns. "Now, It's time for your award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!"

With this being said the boy stood tall and proud. He believed that he could handle anything this world can throw at him all the while showing a fearless smile.

"Someone told me this once 'There is a difference between something that you receive because you're lucky and something you're given because you are recognized', take that to heart" All Might sated as he plucked a hair from his head.

"This gift, you've earned it with your own valiant efforts..." All Might proudly said with Izuku looking at him, teary-eyed and immeasurably happy to the point he could hear triumphant music playing in the background coming to a crescendo.

"Eat this!" All Might casually said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

"Yes, how else did you think I would need to transfer the quirk over?" All Might boasted "Now eat it!"

**U.A. Principal Office **

"Well here we are again at a another entrance exam" The principal of the prestige hero school known as Nezu stated. At the moment he was drinking some calming tea paired with some cheese "I can't wait to see what kind of young individuals will apply to our department whether it's the Hero Course, Management, Support, or even General Education"

He is befitting to his role as Principal of an academy for heroes, Nezu is an eccentric, polite and persistent educator. He is considered an extremely rare case of an animal who manifested a quirk. Most people would wonder whether Nezu was a rat, bear, dog, or a maybe something completely different. But it didn't matter what kind of creature he was cause all would agree that he had a devious mind.

"So far we have completed the Recommendations Entrance Exam and we still have 36 openings in our upcoming first year Hero Course" he said to himself as he had place some files on his desk. Most of witch were documents of the students who participated in the exam, with the exception of two who weren't even recommended.

"It may be a tab presumptuous of me but, I will be expecting great _opportunities _with these two" Principle Nezu said as he stared at his files on **Izuku Midoriya** and **Ibara Shiozaki**.

"_**Ha ha ha ha ha!**" _He then started to laugh maniacally while chugging down his tea "YES GREAT OPPORTUNITY INDEED!" he yelled remembering all those force mating experiments he had to do.

**At the U.A Entrance**

"Alright I made it on time" said Midoriya as he stared at the impressive structure of the academy was shown "A training school for those whose goal is to acquire the necessary qualifications needed for pro heroes, Among similar courses across the country theirs is the most popular and most competitive, with their acceptance rate being less than one in three hundred every year" before he knew it he was muttering out loud to himself again and didn't notice the people around him were avoiding him.

"Graduating from U.A. is basically a requirement for becoming a great hero" as he was ready to take his first step to the entrance as he tripped on a broken piece of pavement.

'_Or not' _Izuku thought waiting for the impact.

But thankfully he somehow regained his balance instantly when he felt a tap on his back and began to float. Izuku was completely surprised and turned to see who touched him and it was another cute girl.

"Ah th-thank you" Midoriya said or rather stuttered as the girl pressed the tips of her fingers together releasing him.

" Its my quirk sorry for stopping you but . . . its a bad omen if you trip and fall. It sure is nerve racking huh! Well good luck to us both" said the round faced girl as she walked away.

_'I just talked to a another girl!_' Izuku thought to himself feeling accomplished the only kind of accomplishment that you can get by talking to a cute girl '_Didn't actually talk to her but still...oh that reminds me where's Shio..._"

"Outta my way, Deku!" Bakugo's voice rang out as Izuku turned around to see his childhood friend and bully.

"Kachhan?" he said petrified.

"Don't stand in my way or I **Will** kill you" Bakugo shouted angrily with eyes that could frighten Endeavour as he walked passed Izuku.

'_Stupid Deku, that damn blond must be blind or something_' Bakugo thought remembering the cute girl he met '_Once I make a debut in the Sports Festival and realize how better I am in comparison she will be begging to be my girl_' he thought showing a confident smirk.

**Inside the Auditorium **

Currently in seat number 6980 Ibara Shiozaki was waiting patiently in the dark, anxious to begin the orientations for practical test. Do to her habits she was one of the earlier applicants that came not realizing the fact that they had assigned seating based on what school district you are from. And to make matters worse she had forgotten her phone.

The written portion of the exam, they were also given assigned seating as well as writing utensils to prevent cheating. Ibara easily manage through it, being tied for number one at her middle school as well as studying hard for it.

'_It was rather unfortunate that I were not able to increase my stamina in this past week, but nonetheless. Do to my new bound friendship with Midoriya, he has given me some incredible insight on my quirk for offensive uses in just a handful of hours we have talked to one another, methods that I would never even considered in my entire life. Midoriya is truly amazing...it's kind of frightening if you think about it' _The young girl thought to herself, praising her friend's potential and finding comfort that he was aiming to do good with his gifts rather then abusing them for sinful acts of malicious.

As the minutes passed by the lights in the auditorium turned on at the center stage, to reveal the hero showing the Pro Hero known as the Voice Hero: Present Mic.

"YO WHAT'S UP MY PARTY PEOPLE! ARE YOU READY?! IF SO LET ME HEAR YOU SHOUT!" The Hero or rather Hizashi Yamada greeted all the attendees that are participating into his microphone, only to be responded my silence.

'_Should I say something' _Ibara debated on whether or not to reply, as well as being excited to see another Pro Hero who was detected to teach young minds.

"OK! KEEPING IT PROFESSIONAL, I CAN DIG IT! SO LET'S GOING TO THE MAIN EVENT!" The man just shook it off, though she could tell he wasn't happy nobody responded by his body language,

Currently the only sound that could be hear was the the muttering of an applicant who couldn't control his excitement.

When Shiozaki realize this quickly turn her head believing it might be Izuku '..._Midoriya?'_

_"_OK PEOPLE HERE ARE THE RULES, WE WILL BE CONDUCTING A TEN MINUTE MOCK BATTLE AFTER THIS PRESENTATION, EACH PERSON HERE WILL BE MOVING TO THEIR SPECIFIED BATTLE STATIONS" Present Mic began his explanation of said rules.

'_I see, so it will be highly unlikely to rely on our friends' _Ibara thought in slight disappointment, do to the fact that her chances to paired up with Midorya were very slim.

"AS YOU CAN SEE THERE ARE THREE TYPES OF TARGETS, EACH WORTH A DIFFERENT NUMBER OF POINTS BASED ON THEIR DIFFICULTY. BUT REMEMBER KIDDOS THE GOAL OF THE TEST IS TO USE YOUR SKILLS AND QUIRKS IN ORDER TO DEFEAT THE BAD GUYS AND TO MAKE SURE YOUR ACTIONS REMAIN HEROIC, OR ELSE POINTS WILL BE DEDUCTED" He continued his explanation with enthusiasm while showing 3 different icons on the screen.

When she saw that her printout sheet didn't match what the Hero was saying. She was about to make her attentions known but someone beat her to the punch.

"EXCUSE ME, MAY I ASK A QUESTION?" stated the student, standing tall with combed black hair and a glasses.

"OK MY MAN HIT ME!" Present Mic said pointing at the applicant.

"On the printout, there are clearly four types of villains labeled! If that was a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this mistake! We, the examinees, are here because we wish to become prominent and exemplary heroes!" He pointed out, displeased by this "mistake".

"ALRIGHT EXAMINEE NUMBER 7111, THANKS FOR THE GREAT SPEECH MY MAN!" Present Mic stated with a thumbs up "THE FORTH VILLAIN IS CONSIDERED MORE OF AN OBSTACLE, SO TO SPEACK, AND IT'S WORTH EXACTLY ZERO POINTS. SO I WOULD STAND CLEAR OF IT IF I WERE YOU!"

"WELL THAT WAS ALL I GOTTEN PAID TO SAY! OH...BEFORE I FORGET, I'LL GIVE ALL YOU LITTLE LISTENERS A PRESENT

...OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! AN AMERICAN PROFESSOR ONCE SAID 'A HERO IS SOMEONE WHO HAS GIVEN HIS OR HER LIFE TO SOMETHING BIGGER THAN ONESELF', SO IF YOU ASK ME YOU'LL CAPABLE OF BECOMING HEROES!" He dipped down his sunglasses so he could leer at them for a second, "NOW BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!"

The screen behind him changed, and a small animation with the letter Plus Ultra appeared before them all.

As she began to exit the auditorium along with the thousands of others, she managed to find her assigned bus that would take her to the testing ground. But unfortunately she didn't managed to find Izuku and she was starting to worry.

**Battle Ground E**

Ibara typically wouldn't describe herself as nervous person. Normally she would have greater faith in her skills. But unlike the days before today was different. As she stood in front of the training grounds, where she and her fellow applicants waited for the single to start.

As she turned around to look at the crowds of people that walked passed her she couldn't shake her nerves. Apparently the rumors about there being hundreds of applicants each year were true. Even though her friend Izuku Midorya is participating the same challenge as her, he was not here. At this moment she had felt more alone than she ever had before.

As the minutes passes by she could already feel her heart ready to jump out of her chest.

"Hey are you feeling alright" a voice whispered.

Startled by the sudden voice Ibara swiftly turned her head to see who was trying to gain her attention. When she did she saw a average looking girl with ginger colored hair, witch was tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head.

"M-May I help you" she said uncharacteristically when staring at the girl.

"No...actually I thought you could use some help. You seem rather nervous, but I guess that's expected" The ginger haired girl stated "Hi my name's Itsuka Kendo" she said while reaching her hand out for a handshake.

"I see. Well it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Ibara Shiozaki and to answer your question, yes, I admit that I am rather nervous about this mock text...but my main concern is that of my friend who I still do not know for sure he is even here" Shiozaki stated with passion as she clutches her hands together, as she starting to wonder if something bad has happened to him.

When the greenette voiced out her thoughts Itsuka was stunned when she heard this. That this girl in front of her was more worried about her friend then passing the test. Also for some strange reason a shining light was directed upon her.

"Shiozaki...I may not know who your friend is or what he is capable of, but I believe he would want you to focus on what we are here for" Itsuka said with a determin voice as she stared at Ibara in the eyes.

'_I don't know who this guy is but I feel the need to smack him upside the head for making this sweat thing worry' _Itsukua thought with irritation.

**_"BUZZ" _ **

"Alright then I wish you luck" She said giving the vine headed girl a wink as she made her way.

With a new set of confidence Ibara ran through the streets of the makeshift city determined to get as many points as she can. As she look around at the other applicants she realized that staying in a large group of individuals probably wouldn't work in her favor. The more people around her, the less chance she had of getting to claim the points for herself.

But even though the object of this drill was to take out the robots that were scattered across the replica city in the short time they were given. She thought it was best to keep an eye out for her fellow applicants if they require assistance.

Thanks to Izuku advice she realized that she was able to get better mobility by using her vines to mimic Kamui Woods own style. When she came across a villain robot she immediately uses her vines to crush them and when needed she assisted other competitors by immobilize the robots.

'_Ok __I believe I have gotten myself over 40 villain points but I fear that might not be enough and I'm nearly out of time__' _Ibara thought worrying she might not pass, as she didn't know the minimum passing score for this portion of the test. She continues scouting the city but she couldn't find any more robots '_Midorya_ _I am sorry it is seem that it is not the Lord's will that I pass this exam'_

The moment that Shiozaki starting to losing her faith in herself she felt a tremor.

_"_Holly hell that thing is huge!" A girl with bear hands pointed out using one of her bear like arms to point in the direction of the source of the tremor coming from that area.

"Make a run for it" A boy with a squirrel's head yelled as he panicked.

"I don't want to die someone stop that thing!" A short boy with grape like hair yelled out as he was shedding tears.

Group of applicants turned around to see a massive monstrosity of a robot heading their way, taking up the entire length of the road. The giant mecha was at least several stories tall and Ibara suddenly understood what Present Mic had meant about it being an obstacle to be avoided.

As applicants one after another ran away in a panic completely forgetting the test only Shiozaki notice someone was calling for help.

"Someone! Anyone! Save me I'm stuck underneath all of these rubble"

When Shiozaki heard this she quickly scanned the direction of voice it was coming from. She saw a girl with ginger colored hair with a ponytail. And soon realized it was Itsuka Kendo that was under a large piece of concrete.

"I'M ON MY WAY PLEASE HANG ON" she yelled out reassuring that help is on its way.

While she was running towards the girl that she has just met she took a brief look up at the robot. At this point she no longer care about the results of the test all she cared about was helping the person who gave her the words she needed to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of here in no time." She said reassuring the ginger.

With her vines Ibara managed to life the concrete enough for Itsuka to get free.

"Thanks, but that thing is a-almost right on top of us" Itsuka stated in panic not wanting to die right after being set free.

At that moment Ibara Shiozaki activated her quirk with every fiber of her being. She combined every vine in her hand to a single point and rotated it in order to go through the giant villain robot.

"SPEARHEAD OF FAITH!" She yelled out as a giant spear of vines went piercing through the machine leaving everyone at awe.

When she disconnected her vines the villain robot collapse and fell to the ground.

"Th-that was amazing" Itsuka said astonish at what she had witnessed '_She is amazing...I don't think anyone was capable of stopping that thing. She might even pass the Dragoon Hero: Ryukyu someday' _

**"BUZZ"**

"Alright boys and girls, that concludes today's festivities. If you're injured and need medical attention please standby for our staff" The voice of Present Mic boomed through the arena alerting everyone the test was over.

"Well the last 10 minutes of our life was eventful, wouldn't you say Shiozaki" Kendo said in relief waiting for a response.

"Shiozaki?" She said her name but to no dice. She then looked at her savior and notice that she had collapsed.

"Shiozaki!" Kendo yelled out her name.

**Nurses Office **

"For goodness sake these kids today are too reckless" A short elderly woman in a doctor's coat complained as she was seating on her desk.

"It just to show you how determined they are Recovery Girl" A blond skeleton looking man said trying to calm her temper.

"Don't give me that, as far I'm concerned I cast the blame towards you Toshinori" Recovery Girl said glaring at the poor man.

"Me?" He said surprise at what she had said.

"Yes you" the elderly woman replied "In the past years I've been working here at U.A. we rarely get any applicants with serious injuries during the practical exam and now all of a sudden we get two on the same day" she said as she reached for her cane.

"Please put that down" All Might pleaded as he had his hands up.

"Oh hush now" she said as she got off her chair "You knew that the boy wasn't ready to use his abilities but nonetheless it was understandable" when she said this Toshinori hunch down in embarrassment "But do you your influence I'm pretty sure this girl went beyond what she could handle in order to impress you Mr. Instructional Coordinator"

"Well I umm...oh look she's waking up" he said avoiding the fact that he had been a poor instructor thus far.

"_Ugh_" The girl in the medical bed grunted as she was waking up.

"What has happened to me?" Ibara muttered as she felt a dryness in her mouth.

"Here drink this deary" The medical experts said as she handed the girl a cup of water witch Ibara took almost immediately.

"Thank you for kindness ma'am" Ibara said showing a thankful smile as she felt slightly better.

"It's good to see you awake Shiozaki" Toshinori said greeting the young girl.

"Mr. Yagi? What happened? Where am I? Is the exam over? What about Itsuka?" Ibara asked every question that came to mind.

Toshinori had answered all of her questions. Currently she was at the nurses office recovering what happened during the exam. Apparently after using the full extend of her quirk she was left dehydrated. Itsukua and the rest of the applicants already left home.

The principal had called her parents assuring them their was nothing to worry. The safety of every student was top priority, whether it was a U.A. student or not. After receiving a check up they assisted that Mr. Yagi drive her home once again.

"Well I believe we have everything in order, should we get going" Toshinori said with a smile.

"Shall we" Shiozaki said as she gave Recovery Girl a bow "Thank you for all you have done for me" she said witch gave the elderly women a soft smile.

"No need to thank me deary just make sure you get home safely" She replied.

**With Ibara **

After 40 minute drive Toshinori Yagi managed to drop off Ibara home safely. He even gave her parents a heart felt apology in person, and it was all water under the bridge.

The moment she manage to get to her bedroom after making sure that her parents she was ok. She immediately collapsed on top of her nice soft bed. Wanting nothing more than to sleep through the rest of the year. As she was too exhausted to even think about Heroes or even...MIDORIYA.

"I can't believe I have forgotten him! I haven't spoken to him all day. If it weren't for him I don't think I would do as well as I did" she half shouted in realization as she was looking for her phone.

After 5 minutes of searching she found her phone. When she saw the phone history she noticed it was mostly Midoriya but what surprised her the most was the last text message he had given her.

**Midorya: **I didn't pass the exam.

**Dagobah Beach**

The

Izuku told himself he could do it so he had more confidence, but all it did was hurt him even more. Unable to contain his emotions, he was kneeling down and shed silent tears for the last 3 hours.

He had fail All Might, he wanted to go to U.A. Heroics with his new and only friend Shiozaki.

"Kacchan was right about me" he admitted quietly to himself.

"Midorya!"

"Shiozaki?" whispered Izuku as she reached Izuku.

"I read your text," said Ibara as her breath heaved coming to the conclusion that she should have done more cardio a long time ago.

"Please, explain to me why would believe you didn't get in. I admit the the written portion was a tad difficult, but nonetheless. The practical? I refuse to believe that someone with your skill and smarts would be unable to get in" Shiozaki stated her thoughts showing a side of her that she didn't knew she had.

As the ocean tide continued to come back and forth as the only sigh that the world was still turning. Ibara sat next to Izuku as she listened patiently as he described to her what had happened.

"Izuku" Shiozaki calmly said the boy's first name "Tell me how would you describe a hero"

"A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes" he said beginning to describe what a hero is "It's someone not measured by the size of his or her power, but rather the strength of their heart"

"The courage to go beyond your limits" Ibara finished like "Do you truly believe that a school like U.A. would overlook something like that? I highly doubt that U.A. would fail someone who the courage to face the giant villain robot that had many of the applicants fleeing. I doubt any Hero worth his name would agree with their decision to fail you!"

"But what if they already did" Izuku said already believing the worst.

"If that we're the case then I will refuse to go to a school that does not embody the true meaning of a hero" Ibara said as if were that simple.

The two continued staring at the beach in silence ignoring the romantic atmosphere.

"Midoriya I...I never gotten the chance to thank you" Ibara said not averting her eyes.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?" He questioned.

"For your selfless act in restoring this beach" She answered.

"W-Well I-I mainly did it f-for my training" Izuku admitted feeling a bit guilty.

"Regardless, was it not for your actions we wouldn't have met the way we did" She said with a slight blush.

"Y-Yeah" At this point the poor boy's face was turning bright red.

As the minutes passes by both young teens felt at ease with one another.

Their heartbeat become faster.

They both sat closer to each other.

Before Izuku could react he felt the soft gentle hand of Ibara Shiozaki on top of his own.

Ibara then rested her heavy head on Izuku's broad shoulders.

Before they knew it they ended up like this much longer than they attended to.

**Ok Thank you for everything if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Also please leave a comment and please give me a review.**

**And like always I'm open to any all suggestion**

**P.S. Happy Valentines Day**


	11. UA Results

**Hey everyone today is the 1 year anniversary so please enjoy.**

**I do NOT own ANYTHING from My Hero Academia.**

**Chapter 11: U.A. Results **

Currently in the street of a popular shopping district in the city of Hosu. Which was filled with several shops of many verities from clothes, food, and other inessential. The people who populated the area gather from all over, each with with their own unique quirk and abilities that made them unique. And out of all of them there was a certain inspiring young girl was one of them.

Currently Ochako Uraraka was in the middle of a rare shopping spree. Her ultimate goal in life is to go to a prestigious Hero School in order to become a successful Personal Hero in the near future. Along with other kids her age this was considered a common dream. For most it was do to their desire to become famous or because they wanted to be the best, and like many others she wanted to do so in order to earn lots of money.

But she has another agenda in mind for doing so. Unlike most others who has the same goals, she doing it for the sake of her parents. She wanted the chance to better their lives and support them. While simultaneously making the world a better place and saving people's lives.

After she participated in the U.A. entrance exam Ochako expected many things, but what she didn't expect was to meet a certain someone. After seeing the green haired boy in action and saving her life, she became interested in him. She wasn't quite sure if she was just falling for the boy or just had a crush, she felt something for the freckle face boy.

The more she thought about the boy the more she felt guilty. With the little time they had left, instead of scraping for any points that he could of gotten. He selflessly risked everything in order to prevent from her from being crushed. But because of that he had to go home with the embarrassment of having zero points.

In order to prevent that much, she wanted to offer her own points. But that idea was rejected by Present Mic. He reassured her that he wouldn't need it. She didn't know if she would ever see him again, but she wanted to repay him somehow.

"What was his name again" Ochako was trying to recall what the angry blond boy called him "was it...Dekiru. Wait! No...it was...it was Deku" after pondering for half a minute she finally nailed it.

**At a Random Cafe**

"Here are your drinks. Please enjoy your evening" the waitress said as she placed several cups of coffee on the table before leaving.

Currently Inko Midoriya was in a middle of a conversation with her lifelong friend Mitsuki Bakugou. Distraught by her son's sudden behavior, Inko had reached out for some guidance. In order to understand the position she was in, Inko asked a fellow mother who has experience with such matters.

"I don't know what should I be doing Mitsuki. If my boy is really is going through a rebellious phase I just don't know how to handle it" Inko said she was nursing her coffee with a concerning face. "I just don't know how to handle Izuku's lying, his back talk, a-a-and I'm afraid that he might be having unprotected sex" when she whispered that last part for only the two of them could hear, Mitsuki spat out her drink.

"H-H-He did what" Mitsuki muttered bewildered at what she was hearing '_To think that Little Izuku has already lost his innocence and became a man...It must be that girl that Katsuki mentioned the other day that gotten him so irritable lately' _She thought remembering his son's bad behavior.

Inko then gave her side of the story (also known as the one sided mom story). Mitsuki then decided that Little Izuku was just acting like any other teenager, and that he was and still has his innocence. Besides she knew what kind of kid Izuku was and he was not the type of boy. But seeing that her friend had always had a habit of putting things out of proportion she had assumed the worst.

"Inko do you think you're overreacting" Mitsuki asked worried about her friend state of mind.

"I am NOT overreacting Mitsuki" The green haired woman slightly yelled witch caused a disturbance with the customers enjoying their coffee.

"Just 5 minutes ago I just talked you out of the idea of whether or not if your son should go to a sex rehabilitation facilitie for his _hybersexuality" _Mitsuki said feeling that Little Izuku owed her big time.

"Well can you blame me. I mean just last night Izuku came home in the middle of the night without giving me a proper explanation...and when he did he dragged sand into the the apartment" Inko said with small tears while Mitsuki rised a brow not really understand why she's so upset.

"Sand?" The ash blond mother repeated making sure she heard right.

"That's right sand" Inko conformed shaking her head "You know what that means right"

"Uhhh?" Was the response of the blond.

"It means that he was at the beach doing who knows what spend with that...that...that deprived ill mannered temptress" The exaggerated mother said having a mental image of the vine haired girl who was corrupting her baby boy.

"_Sigh..._Inko I thought you be ecstatic that your son has in interest in something other than heroes" The ash blond woman asked with real concern.

"Well normally you would be right. But one thing led to another and their were more than a few misunderstandings and...and...I'm just not ready to lose my baby" Inko began with sincerity and soon turn to a distressing tone.

"Well at least your kid has a girl in his life. Unlike my arrogant brat" Mitsuki complained as she drank her coffee in an unladylike manner "He came home the other day bitching about some girl he met"

"What! Really...To think Kacchan already having his first crush" Inko said have a mental image of what kind of girl Kacchan would like; cute, cheerful, and has a smile like no other '_Why can't Izuku be friends with a girl like that instead. This would be much easier to handle if that were the case' _she thought to herself.

**With Toga**

"_Achoo!" _

_"_If you're getting sick then you better keep your distance from me" A young man stated with an emotionless tone.

"You're mean" Toga said with a pout "And I'm not sick no matter what others say. Someone must be talking about little old me...DO YOU THINK MY IZUKU MIGHT BE TALKING ABOUT ME" She yelled out with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"How's that even possible, he doesn't even know that you even exist" Dabi explained to the idiotic blond.

"Shows what you know, he might have a quirk that let him knows the name of his true love" She said as if it was completely obvious.

"If that really the case then he must be a psychopath" The young man said imagining what type of person would be interested in someone like her.

**At a Random Downtown Office **

"_Achoo" _

_"_Are you ok Twice" A middle age man with a cigarette asked with moderate concern.

"Yeah I'm ok it was just a sneeze dude" The man known as Twice responded "_I've been effected...I'm too pretty to die" _he said with panic.

"Well as long you aren't sick" Giran said with a reassuring smilespineless

"I'm not sick and completely healthy" Twice stated with pride "_Now back to your regular schedule FanFiction"_

"Sometimes you scare me"

**Back in The Cafe **

Currently two mothers were still having their conversation about their's son's behaviors. All the while an awkward spineless man was sitting right in the middle of the two nursing his drink. This man was non other then Masaru Bakugo.

'_When Mitsuki told me that she was going out to chat with Inko I thought I would tag along and find a chance to tell her what I saw' _Masaru remembers it as if it was just last week. That Little Izuku was in a vehicle with a strang man at the middle of the night.

"Umm...Inko theirs something I nee..." sadly the man could not finish.

"WHY CAN'T I IMPLANT A TRACKING CHIP IN MY SON'S HEAD WHILE HE'S ASLEEP" Inko yelled.

"BECAUSE IT'S AGAINST BASIC HUMAN RIGHTS" Mitsuki yelled back.

'_Maybe I should just stay quite far now' _Masaruthought as he continued to be seen but never heard.

**One Week Later **

"IZUKU!"

"Izu-Izu-Izu-Izuku!" Inko stutters holding out a letter with the clear U.A. symbol on it.

Izuku turned to his mother, who was kneeling and holding out a light blue envelope, "It's here, Izuku! Your letter from UA!"

He looked at the envelope and nodded, taking it into his room and closing the door. His mother paced nervously outside.

Izuku laid the envelope on his desk flat and just looked at it.

'_This is it, I've waited a whole week just for my rejection' _Izuku thought already feeling depressed.

Everything that he worked so hard for...wasted. It was no wonder he hasn't heard anything from All Might. He probably found out how bad I did.

"Well, time to get this over with." Izuku muttered as he ripped the envelope open. As he did so, a small metal disc fell out and immediately began projecting.

Izuku's jaw dropped at what he saw.

"A-All Might?!"

**With Shiozaki **

Currently Ibara Shiozaki had just received and open her own letter from U.A.

"**Yes ****I am here AS A HOLOGRAM!**"

The young girl gasped at the sight of the No.1 Hero projection.

"Is this a letter from U.A. wasn't not?" She asked no one in particular.

The hologram of the Symbol of Peace laughed merrily "**Ha ha! You're probably confused as to why I'm in your U.A. letter right now. The reason why is that because I'm going to be a teacher next year! Isn't that exciting, Young Shiozaki?**"

'_Young Shiozaki?' _Ibara thought remembering how Mr. Toshinori says her name the exact same way.

"**Young Shiozaki, as you're likely well aware, you have passed the written portion of the exam and I'm also glad to say that you've obtained 45 villain points in the practical exam**" All Might stated these words with pride.

"**But wait theirs more**" He pressed a button on a remote and a screen appeared behind him. He pressed another button and a video feed started.

Ibara immediately recognized Present Mic and "Itsuka Kendo?"

Kendo approached Present Mic, "Um, excuse me? Mr. Present Mic?"

The Pro Hero turned to the young girl, "What? Another listener?"

She fidgeted "Um, Sir I was wondering if I can give my points to another applicant"

Ibara's eyes widened as he covered her mouth "She...gave me her points?"

Present Mic just chuckled in the video and placed a reassuring hand on the girl's head, "WOW these new bach of students are incredible. I love your flare young listener but like I told the other girl I'm not aloud to transfer points. But you don't gotta worry about him, believe me."

The video feed shut off and All Might looked straight at the camera, "**Inspiring acts of selflessness in others. What kind of hero school would we be if we ignored an ability like that? ****That's why there's a secret component to the practical exam: Rescue Points!**"

'_Rescue_ _points...so does that mean'_

"**A panel of six judges rated you all from 1 to 10 on how heroic your performance in the practical was. And you Young Shiozaki have earned a total of ****Rescue Points!**"

"Sixty...points?"

All Might grinned, "**While we're at it, ****Itsuka Kendo has earned herself 50 points. ****This places her at 3rd overall and ****you****, Young Shiozaki...well, I'll let the leaderboard speak for itself.**"

The hologram changed to the complete list of exam scores.

1) Ibara Shiozaki-45(VP)-60(RP)-105(TP)

2) Katsuki Bakugo-77(VP)-00(RP)-77(TP)

3) Itsuka Kendo-25(VP)-50(RP)-75(TP)

4) Eijiro Kirishima-39(VP)-35(RP)-74(TP)

5) Ochako Uraraka-28(VP)-45(RP)-73(TP)

6) Tenya Iida-52(VP)-9(RP)-61(TP)

7) Izuku Midoriya-00(VP)-60(RP)-60(TP)

8) Testsutestu Tetsutetsu-49(VP)-10(RP)-59(TP)

9) Fumikage Tokoyami-47(VP)-10(RP)-57(TP)

10) Yosetsu Awase-50(VP)-06(RP)-56(TP)

Ibara's eyes started tearing up at the sight of the results.

All Might's voice sounded, "**Ha ha! Yes, Young Shiozaki, you got 1st in the exam! Congratulations on getting the top score. ****That means you pass with flying colors!**"

All Might reappeared and extended his hand out, "**Come, Young Shiozaki. This is your hero academia!**"

"We've done it Izuku...we've passed" Ibara Shiozaki said with joyful tears

**Ok Thank you for everything if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Also please leave a comment and please give me a review.**

**And like always I'm open to any all suggestion**

**P.S. Happy Earth Day**


End file.
